Hotch's Baby
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Emily gets pregnant with Hotch's child. What happens when he doesn't want it? Will someone else take the role of father? Will Hotch regret his decision? R&R
1. Chapter 1

Emily looked up from the sink and into her bathroom mirror. Her hair was plastered to her face from the cold water she had just splashed on it, her cheeks pale and her eyes wide. She sighed before looking down and taking in what she was so scared about. The stick. Two tiny pink lines. Pregnant.

Emily Prentiss was pregnant.

She threw the stick into the small trash bin next to the toilet, and took out a couple more boxes. She used two more sticks, just to make sure.

As she waited for the five minutes to pass, she sat on her tub, playing with the hem on her shirt.

'Oh God,' she thought, running a hand through her hair. 'What am I going to tell him?'

40 seconds…

'It was only one night. It was suppose to be no strings attached.'

30 seconds…

'Well this is definitely a string! A really big string that attaches him to me forever.'

20 seconds…

'I don't even like him that much. It was just sex. Comfort sex. Meaningless sex.'

10 seconds…

'Right? Wasn't that all it was? He did buy me breakfast the next morning, and most guys would have just left. Am I reading to much into a kind act?'

5 seconds…

'God, why do you think making things complicated is so much fun?'

Emily looked down to her watch and took a deep breath before standing up. She walked over to the sink and looked at both sticks.

She was definitely pregnant.

Just as she threw both sticks into the waste bin and washed her hands, she heard her phone ring. She made her way down the stairs and over to her couch where her phone lay beside her book. "Hello?"

"Hey Emily."

Emily took her phone away from her ear and looked at it suspiciously, before placing it back against her head. "Who is this?"

"Uh, it's Jack."

"Jack?"

"Yeah. College boyfriend, basketball player, best sex you've ever had…"

Emily's eyes widened before she slapped her hand over her mouth and chuckled. "Oh my God, Jack. Jack Ferguson."

There was a laugh on the other end of the phone. "Yeah, that one."

"How are you?"

"I'm good. Just moved to Georgetown."

Emily smiled as she sat down on her couch, legs crossed under her. "That's great. Wait, how did you get my number?"

"Well there's this big book with numbers and addresses in them. Yellow and fat, you might have heard of it."

Emily laughed as she watched the clouds outside her window. "Oh yeah, that book."

"I was wondering if you wanted to show me around the city. I just moved here yesterday and I'd really like to catch up on things."

She unconsciously nodded against the phone before smiling. "Yeah, I'd love to."

"Well great. Text me your address and I'll pick you up in an hour."

"Ok, I'll see you soon."

"Bye Em."

"Bye."

Emily pressed the end button on her phone before setting it on the couch beside her. She stared out her living room window before slowly getting up and walking upstairs to her bedroom. 'I need to tell him,' she thought as she opened her closet door.

…

Emily slipped on her sneakers and quickly ran her brush through her hair before running downstairs. Just as she shoved her phone into her purse, there was a sharp knock on her door,

"Coming!"

She opened the door to a smiling face, making her laugh. "Jack, hi."

Jack laughed and pulled his friend into a hug. "How've you been?"

Emily pulled back, only to get a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and shouldered her purse before closing her door behind her. "I've been really good. What about you?"

"I've been great. You looked amazing."

Emily blushed under her ex's gaze as they got into the elevator. "Thank you."

"I have so much to tell you Em."

She nodded as they made their way out to his car. "Yeah, me too."


	2. Chapter 2

Emily took another bite of her sandwich before looking at Jack, who sat next to her on the bench. They had visited some memorials, one museum, and a bar. He had offered to buy her a drink, but because of her current state, took a sandwich instead.

"So, why did you move here to Georgetown? Did you suddenly miss me?" Emily winked, wiping the corners of her mouth.

Jack shook his head dismissively as he set down his drink. "As much as I missed you, I came here for work."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a male model."

Emily's head immediately shot up, her hand covering her mouth to block her cough from choking slightly. "Are you being serious?"

Jack smirked slightly, causing Emily to smack his shoulder. "Ow!"

"You know me enough to not joke."

Jack held his shoulder and looked at her with a painful expression, his breath held. "That hurt."

"I don't care!"

As Jack rubbed his sore shoulder, he gave Emily a kiss on the temple as she smirked. "So, anything new to tell me? I've told you everything."

Emily nodded slightly before giving a nervous smile. "Well, I told you I work for the FBI. I told you my brother is still an idiotic spas. I've told you my mother still doesn't answer my calls. What I didn't tell you, is…uh… well, I'm…"

"Emily, are you alright?"

She nodded before turning to him to face him fully. A small breeze blew some of her hair into her face, letting her blink away her tears. "I'm pregnant."

Jack's smile broke out into a full on grin as he pulled her into a tight hug, one that she accepted eagerly. He kissed the side of her head as he rubbed her back. "Congratulations Em." He pulled back slightly and smiled at her nervous face. "How far along are you?"

"Um," Emily's forehead scrunched up, thinking back to the date her baby would have been conceived. "Maybe two months?"

"That's great news. You know in a couple months you get to know the sex."

Emily gave a small nod, her eyes lowering to her hands that lay in her lap.

"Emily?"

She looked up, her brown eyes meeting his, his blonde bangs swiping his forehead. "You don't look so happy."

She shrugged, her hand coming up to rub her forehead. "I haven't told the father yet, and I'm not sure what he's going to say about it."

She watched as Chris nodded, bringing his hand up to wipe a tear from her eye.

"Emily?"

"Yes?"

"I think you need to tell him."

…

..

.

..

…

Hotch looked down at his phone that began ascending on the coffee table in front of him. He minded his young son, who was currently sleeping beside him on the couch, before picking it up. "Hello?"

"Hotch? It's Emily."

He gave a small chuckle before nodding his head. "I know, I have caller ID. Every cell does."

"Oh, right."

"Emily?"

"Yes?"

"Is everything ok?" He could hear the anxiousness in her voice.

"Well, um… I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

There was a short pause at the other end, sounded like she was having another conversation on her side of the phone. "I'm pregnant Hotch."

Hotch froze. His hand unmoving, his face stotic.

"Hotch?"

"Emily… I can't…Is it mine?"

"Um, yes. It is."

Hotch shook his head against the phone, looking down at his son. "Emily I can't do this."

"What?" She sounded as if she were going to cry.

"I can't take in someone else's baby when I already have a son to take care of."

"This your baby Hotch, not someone else's."

"Goodbye Emily."

…

..

.

..

…

Emily closed her phone and wiped a tear before looking up at Jack. "He said no."

"No?"

She nodded numbly, her lips pressed in a thin line. "He doesn't want anything to do with it."

Jack pulled her into a tight hug, one where she cried into his chest.

"Let's get you home."


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch slowly set the phone back onto the coffee table in front of him, his fingers trembling. Emily Ann Prentiss was pregnant with his baby. His two month old baby.

He turned to his son, watching his sleeping frame intently. He couldn't take care of two kids, and do his job. No way.

But, then again, he just let Emily go through what he's going through now. But with a newborn. His newborn.

How much worse could it get?

…

..

.

..

…

Emily wiped her eyes and looked up, seeing Jack bringing her soup to the living room. She cuddled into the arm of the couch, her blanket wrapped around her, as she watched him set it onto the coffee table before sitting down next to her. She smiled inwardly, seeing him smile as he set spoons down next to both mugs, and giving both of them napkins. "You're sweet you know that?"

Jack looked up, smiling at her. "Thanks."

"Just like I remember." Her words were soft, almost inaudible.

Jack smiled slightly, handing her the mug of soup. "You know, I was wondering, do you have any baby names picked out?"

Emily slowly shook her head, as she blew into her mug. "None. I just found out this morning, and I'm not very creative. When I was seven, I named my dolls after the maids and security officers that worked for my mother." Hearing a snort from Jack, she nudged his side with her foot. Her smirked matched his as she drawled out her next word. "Anyway…"

"Tell me about the dad?"

Emily looked at Jack with sad eyes before shaking her head. "I can't… It wouldn't feel right."

Jack held up his hands in defeat before taking a spoonful of soup. "Ok, I understand. What we need to do now is kind of obvious."

Emily raised an elegant eyebrow, her eyes dancing. "What's that?"

"Baby names!"


	4. Chapter 4

Jack smiled as Emily came out from her room, dressed for dinner. He had asked her out, to try and get her to cheer up, and she greedily accepted the invitation. Her hair was curled, her purple cocktail dress hugging her every curve, and even showing her slight baby bump. She wore dangling jewels that hung from her hears, her hands clutching a small purse.

"You look amazing."

Emily blushed as she put a curl behind her ear. "Thanks." She clutched her handbag a little tighter as she shifted in her black heels. "I can't believe you talked me into this."

Jack walked up to Emily and grasped her shoulders. "Em you need a fun night. You deserve it."

Emily looked at him and smiled softly, her eyes looking into his. "Thank you."

…

..

.

..

…

Hotch smiled at his son, who was perched on his hip, as they made their way through groups of people in the city. Hotch decided to get his mind off of Emily, and treat his son to ice cream and a day in the park. As they made their way through the crowds, they came to a restaurant. Hotch, still smiling, turned towards the people as his son began pulling at his hair. When he saw what he saw, his smiled immediately fell.

There was Emily, sitting at a table, across from a very handsome blond man. She was playing with a curl of her hair and smiling at the man, while he was talking to her with a smile spread over his lips.

"It's Miss Em'ly!"

Hotch turned to his son who was smiling at Emily, who was still in her conversation. He nodded numbly before walking through the street. "Yes it is."

"Daddy I wanna see her!"

"I know buddy." He continued down the street, trying to get through the crowds fast enough. "But we can't tonight."

"Miss Em'ly! Miss Em'ly!"

…

..

.

..

…

Emily nodded and smiled as she listened to Jack talk. Just as the waiter came to take their order, she heard a scream.

"Miss Em'ly!"

Her head shot up, quickly looking around for the little boy she had fallen in love with. Her eyes roamed the crowd, trying to see through the millions of pedestrians.

"Emily?"

Emily turned to Jack, who was smiling slightly. "Is everything ok?"

She looked around one more time, her eyes full of tears as she saw no little boys. "Yeah," she nodded absently, looking back to Jack. "Everything's fine."


	5. Chapter 5

It was a week since Jack and Hotch saw Emily on her dinner date. Hotch hadn't attended work, saying he was taking his sick days. Jack hadn't minded, not knowing what was going on, but was now in school, meaning Hotch was alone.

Hotch sipped the last of the whiskey in his glass, staring down at the phone. It had been staring him in the face the whole day, begging for him, pleading for him to call Emily. But he hadn't. He couldn't. Not after what he said. Not after the way he acted.

He kept an eye on his phone as he watched a movie, as he made his lunch, and as he read through an entire book. Maybe it would ring. Just once.

Nothing.

Just as he began his journey to the bathroom, there was a knock at the door. He quickly ran to it, looking through the peephole. He immediately frowned. It was his son, being held by an unfamiliar man.

Hotch quickly opened the door to a smiling Jack, and the unknown man. He grabbed his son and perched him on his hip, while throwing his backpack onto the couch. "Who are you?"

"Oh sorry." The man wiped his hand across his forehead before picking up a box labeled 'Work'. "My name is Jackson Ferguson, but you could call me Jack."

"I'm about to call the police. Why are you here?"

Jack held out the box to Hotch, who quickly took it and set it down in the living room, before looking back at Jack.

"It's from Emily. Emily Prentiss."

Hotch's eyebrows shot up as his son began to giggle into his neck. "Why didn't she bring it herself?"

Jack shrugged. "She didn't want to come here. I don't know the whole story (yes he did) but she just told me to bring it to you. Then, I found that little guy standing outside your door, and he said he lived here with his daddy."

Hotch nodded slowly before closing the door. "Thanks."

He sent his son to play in his room, before he sat on the couch and set the box onto his coffee table. The first thing that caught his eye was a manila folder labeled 'Prentiss-Hotchner'.

"What the…"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - I know, its really short, and I'm sorry. I'm sick and I'm trying! Thank you all for reading and reviewing, it means a lot!

…

Emily looked down from her newspaper to see Jack's head in her lap. They'd been hanging out together almost everyday after their first re-meet.

Her head quickly spun when she heard her phone ringing. She picked it up from it's holder and pressed it against her ear, her fingers roaming through Jack's blond hair. "Hello?"

"The baby's not even born yet and you're already fighting for custody?"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - Again, sorry for it being short, the next will be longer, promise!

…

Emily nodded absently against the phone, looking out her window. "I am."

"Why?"

She looked down at Jack, who had grabbed her hand and was now holding it against his chest, squeezing it lightly. She shook her head slightly before staring back out the window. "You didn't want anything to do with him, and I'm going to make sure your wish comes true."

"Him?"

"Yes, him. I want a boy."

"But I already have a boy who treats you like you're his mother."

Emily sighed, a tear slipping from her eyes. "Trust me, I love Jack as if he were my own. But Hotch, you didn't want this baby, and I honestly don't want you in its life. After what you said, I don't think you deserve any rights to it."

She waited for a reply, but frowned when all she got was silence. "Hotch?"

"I'm sorry Emily." The line went dead.


	8. Chapter 8

Weeks Later

…

..

.

..

…

Emily walked down the busy city street, her hand in Jack's, with the wind blowing her curled hair over her shoulders. She smiled slightly as her free hand rested over her small baby bump, which slightly showed under her blouse. Her and Jack were making their way to one of her favorite clothing stores, on an oddly cloudy day, when Jack suddenly stopped.

Emily turned and moved a curl out of her eye, her hand still being held by his. "Jack?"

"Emily, I need to ask you something."

She nodded and chuckled slightly as he took something out of his pocket. She couldn't tell what it was, and certainly couldn't see it as he kneeled to the ground in front of her. She immediately gasped and unconsciously held both hands to her stomach.

"Jack…"

He shook his head, and stayed kneeling on the ground, smiling up at her. "Emily, I've known you for the longest time. Long enough to know you are the strongest, most independent, most beautiful woman there is, and could possibly ever be,"

"Jack, what are you-"

"I want to help you with the baby. I want to be in your life again."

"Jack-"

"Emily Marie Prentiss," he showed what was hidden in his hands. A little baby jumper. "Will you let me help you with your child? Let me be the father."


	9. Chapter 9

Hotch stared down at the file that lay on his desk. The pen was in his hand. He was squeezing so hard, the ink was slowly dripping from the tip onto the hard wood of his desk. He couldn't write. Could barely think. He had decided the night before, Emily had to be his. He needed to take care of her and that baby. His baby. He couldn't just leave her…

"Hotch!"

He looked up to see a jumping redhead in his doorway. "Yes Garcia?"

"Emily's back from her leave and she's got a man! Not just a man, but a smoking hot blond man!"

Hotch quickly stood up and followed Garcia out of his office and stood on the catwalk, looking down into the bullpen. There stood Emily, her body covered in abnormal clothes, for her. She stood there in black jeans, heels and a floral blouse, her hair down and curly. And next to her, was the man he had seen her with at the restaurant. His blue eyes were shining, along with his smile, as he was greeted by the team surrounding him and Emily. His blue button down, and black jeans matched Emily's outfit. Like they were this weird couple. His arm was around her waist. What was going on…

"Hotch?"

He turned and noticed Garcia. "Yes?"

"Come on!"

…

..

.

..

…

Emily smiled at her team as Jack squeezed her hip. She turned and kissed his cheek before turning back to her smiling friends. "Guys, I have big news-"

"Buttercup!"

Everyone turned, and laughed as Emily was snatched from Jack's grip and almost pummeled to the floor. She smiled and quickly hugged Garcia back. "Hi Garcia. What's with the bear hug?"

Garcia pulled back and gave Emily a kiss on her forehead. "I missed you!"

Emily giggled lightly as she stepped back into Jack's half hug. "I've only been gone a couple months."

"And that's a long time in Garcia world!"

Giggles surrounded the room, before Emily looked over to Hotch. His face was his usual serious face, except, he looked almost… angry. She quickly turned to everyone else as she turned a bright red under his gaze. "Ok, as I said, me and Jack have big news."

Everyone nodded, waiting for the news. Emily took a deep breath before sharing a smile with Jack. "We're pregnant."

…

..

.

..

…

Hotch's eyes widened as everyone congratulated the new couple.

"Hotch? Hotch!"

He began walking off, but Emily stopped him with a hand on his chest. "Hotch, what's wrong?"

He mumbled his angry congratulations before removing her hand and walking out of the bullpen.

It was his baby, not Jack's. His! And he was going to make sure that was known.


	10. Chapter 10

Emily excused herself from her friends in the bullpen and followed the trail Hotch's aftershave had left. Why had he stormed off? He didn't want it, he shouldn't be mad. He isn't allowed to be mad. He had no rights.

She made her way out of the elevator and walked into the parking garage. Her heels echoed through the space as she made her way through the aisles.

"Hotch?"

She heard a small grumble before she turned, to see Hotch's back against one of the pillars. He was staring at the pavement. Emily frowned as she stormed over to him. She stopped in front of him, seeing him looking at her feet. "What the hell was that?"

He mumbled, still staring at the floor. "What was what?" His fingers fiddled in his pockets, wanting to punch something. Hard.

Emily shook her head and crossed her arms. "You had no right to walk out like that. NO RIGHT. You totally embarrassed me and Jack back there."

Hotch's head shot up as he glared at her. "Embarrassed you? Emily you're carrying my baby. MINE! Not this Jack's! I was the embarrassed one, but no one knows it."

"Because you wanted nothing to do with this baby! You have no right to feel angry or embarrassed-"

"THEN WHY AM I?" Angry tears started trailing down his cheeks as he stood straight and glared at her. "Emily I can help with the baby, I know I can. I shouldn't have said what I said and I'm sorry. But that bastard you call Jack-"

"Don't you talk about him like that!" Emily's eyes widened with anger as they began to water. "This is not your child!"

"Yes it is! I helped conceive it!"

"No!" Emily angrily shook her head as a tear fell down her cheek, her hands gripping her arms that were still folded over her breasts. "You cannot call this baby your child. It's not yours, it's mine. You didn't want it, and I was willing to raise it on my own, but Jack stepped in. Ok? I've known him for so long and I trust him. I thought I could trust you but I know now that I can't. This is not yours, you have no rights to it."

Hotch watched as Emily stared at him with sad eyes. He quickly stepped forward and pulled her flush against him, before his lips crashed into hers. He felt her try and pull away, but he pulled her head closer to his. He quickly stepped back when he felt her pushing on his chest.

Emily quickly wiped the back of her hand over her mouth, before glaring at Hotch. "You do NOT get to do that."

She turned and walked off back to the elevator, waiting for it to arrive.

Hotch watched as she started crying, just as the elevator doors closed. Damn, he made things even worse.


	11. Chapter 11

Emily sighed as she laid down on her bed. She ran a hand over her face before turning her head slightly to see Jack coming out of her bedroom bathroom. He smiled slightly as he wiped his hands on his pants. "Hey."

Emily smiled slightly and let out a chuckle. "Hi."

Jack chuckled as he sat down on the other side of her bed. He smiled as he watched her unconsciously rub her hands in circles over her small baby bump. Emily's eyebrows went up at his smile. "What?"

He shook his head as he laid on his side and faced her, his head in his hand. "You're cute when you rub your tummy. It's like your giving the baby a tiny massage."

Emily gave him a grin as she chuckled. "You're so weird."

There was a silent moment as Emily sifted uncomfortably on her back. Jack sat up and took the pillow from his side. "Sit up."

Emily's eyebrows shot up as she continued to subtly shift. "Why?"

"So I can make you comfortable. No up."

Emily groaned as she quickly sat up, her legs crossed beneath her. Jack set his pillow on top of hers, before pushing her back down onto her back. He smiled down at her as she smirked up at him. "You feel a little more comfortable?"

Emily nodded as she itched her nose. She then looked up, her dark brown eyes looking into his crystal blue ones. She just stared until she realized he was leaning closer. "Jack…"

Jack shook his head and swiped his thumb across Emily's bottom lip, earning a small gasp from her. Her large eyes smiled up at him as he planted his lips, slowly, on hers.

Emily put her hands on the back of Jack's head, her fingers roaming through his hair as his hands grasped her neck, his fingers running over her soft skin and the tiny hairs back there. She ran her tongue across his lips, asking for permission to enter. When his lips parted, her tongue quickly darted in, it massaging his in a slow and sensual manner.

She moaned into his mouth, her hands now pulling at his hair. She groaned as he pulled away, his head now centimeters above hers. She opened her eyes to see a grinning Jack. Her chest heaved from her loss of oxygen as she looked quizzically at him. "What?"

Jack smiled wider as he brushed a hair out of her eye. "You're beautiful."

Emily smiled slightly, her cheeks reddening. "Will you sleep next to me tonight?"


	12. Chapter 12

Hotch glared at the metal of Emily's apartment door, the apartment number staring him in the face. What was he doing there? He knew he wasn't welcomed, but for some reason, he couldn't stay away.

He slowly brought his hand up to the door and knocked. Once, twice, three times.

He waited patiently for, maybe a minute or two. But there was no answer. He checked the time on his watch. It was only 9:30 at night. She couldn't be asleep already.

Hotch waited after knocking once more, but again, there was no answer. He quickly pulled out the key to her apartment. She had given a copy to the whole team after the Colorado incident, just to be on the safe side. Hotch's glance went from the door to the key in his hand, then back to the door.

Should he use it?

…

..

.

..

…

Emily's eyes shot open when she heard a noise from downstairs. As she began to move, she realized she was trapped in a pair of arms. She turned her head to see Jack's sleeping frame right behind her. She smiled quickly before hearing footsteps slowly ascending the staircase.

Emily turned in Jack's arms and lightly shook his shoulders. She watched as his eyes slowly opened and felt his arms tighten around her slightly. "Emily? You ok?"

"There's someone in the apartment. I wouldn't have woken you up but I'm scared."

"You're scared? You're never scared."

Emily slowly closed her eyes and sadly shook her head. "The damn hormones."

Jack quickly got off the bed as Emily curled the comforter around her body. He slowly stalked towards the door, footsteps stopping right outside. Jack flipped the light switch, which only dimmed the room.

"Jack…"

Jack quickly spun around and put his finger to his lips, causing Emily to nod slowly. He turned back around, only to see the door creaking open. He pulled open the rest of the way, and punched the intruder in the face. The intruder stepped forward, his face still blocked from the shadows, and wrestled Jack to the ground.

"Jack!"

Emily crawled to the side of the bed, not wanting to get to close to the fight. All of a sudden, in just the right angle and light, she saw the intruder's face before Jack punched it again. "Hotch?"

Jack looked down to the man under him. "Aaron Hotchner?"


	13. Chapter 13

Hotch glared up at the man on top of him before turning his head to see the head of Emily Prentiss looking down at him from her spot on her bed. Her dark, wavy locks of hair hung around her head as she peered down at him. "Hotch what are you doing here?"

He tried to take a breath, but Jack's weight was almost crushing him. "I needed to come and see you - Will you get off of me!"

Jack slowly stood and helped Hotch up. He brushed the angry man's suit jacket before helping Emily stand off the bed. "Hotch why are you here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were ok."

Emily shook her head as Jack pulled her to his side. "So you broke in?"

Hotch shook his head, coming a little closer to the couple near the bed. "I used the key you gave me and the team."

"The one for emergencies and nothing else?"

Hotch let out a sigh and quickly bowed his head, feeling ashamed of his actions. "Emily, I counted this as an emergency. You're pregnant with my child-"

"This is not your child."

Both Emily and Hotch turned to Jack, their eyes wide. "Jack?"

Jack looked down to Emily and saw the tears in her eyes, before turning to an angry Hotch. "You didn't want this child, and we've told everyone it's mine. So it's now, and forever, my child."


	14. Chapter 14

A teary-eyed Emily quickly kissed Jack's cheek before turning in his arms to face a stotic Hotch. "I want you out of my house."

"Emily-"

"I. Want. You. OUT!"

Hotch stood there, staring at the pale woman before him, before slowly walking out of the room and down the steps. As he approached Emily's front door, he heard footsteps behind him. Before he reached for the doorknob, he turned around, only to be pushed against the cold metal doorframe. Jack's hands clutched Hotch's suit jacket collar, pinning him hard against the door. "Now you listen and you listen good. You left Emily and this baby, so it's no longer yours. She's happy with me now, so don't you think you can lollygag your way back into her life by pretending you care."

Hotch shook his head and forcefully pushed himself off the door, and pushed Jack into it. He smiled triumphantly at Jack's surprised face, but immediately grew into a stotic face with rage. "No, you listen to me. I've loved Emily for as long as I can remember. I'm guessing she was eighteen when I first laid eyes on her, right before she went to college. And from then on I knew I needed to be with her. Nothing will ever change that, especially not you. I will have you know I will do anything in my power to have at least an ounce of custody of this baby. I assure it'll be done."

He let go of Jack's collar, just as Jack let go of his. When Jack stepped behind him, Hotch opened the door and stood in the hallway of the third floor, before turning to see inside the apartment once more. He saw Emily at the end of the stairs, her tears flowing down her cheeks, her mouth slightly parted. She had heard everything. His eyes than went to Jack's who were glaring at his. "Goodbye Aaron Hotchner."

The door was then the one staring him in the face.


	15. Chapter 15

Emily rushed into the bullpen the next morning, her stomach churning as her heels clicked along the floor. She was running so fast, she almost fell when she tripped over a stray case file. Luckily, Morgan caught her before she hit the ground. "Whoa there mama. What's got you so jumpy today?"

Emily smiled softly at her new nickname, but immediately felt her cheeks redden. "Did Hotch come in yet?"

Morgan nodded, and pointed to the lit office of Aaron Hotchner. "He came in about two hours ago. He's been struggling on the same case forever."

Emily nodded her thank you, dropped her coat and briefcase at her desk, and hurried up the steps to her boss' office. She knocked rapidly for almost a minute until she heard his voice. "Who is it?"

"It's Emily." She felt her heart flutter for some reason when she said her first name.

"Um… I'm busy."

Emily shook her head and pounded on the door, her hormones coming into check. "Aaron Hotchner, you will open this door right now."

She waited patiently, hearing a groan on the other side of the door, before seeing his face appear in the open doorway. "What?"

"Let me in."

…

..

.

..

…

Reid and Morgan both watched Hotch and Emily lock themselves in Hotch's office, when JJ came up to their desks. "What was that about?"

Reid shook his head while Morgan chuckled. "I don't know, but Emily seems maaadd."

…

..

.

..

…

Hotch watched as Emily slowly paced in front of him. He was sitting on his office couch, watching as her arms folded and unfolded, her hands playing with her skirt, then picking at her fingernails. "Emily?"

Emily stopped mid-pace and folded her arms tightly below her breasts. She turned as scowled at him just sitting there. "I cannot believe you."

"Excuse me?"

"You just break into my apartment, you start wrestling on my bedroom floor with my boyfriend-"

"Your boyfriend punched my first."

"And then you both fight over me at the door as if you're two animals fighting for the last piece of meat. Well let me tell you, Aaron Hotchner, I am no piece of meat."

Hotch stood, his hands in fists at his sides. "I never said you were a piece of meat Emily."

"Oh but you acted like it! I am pregnant and I deserve to be treated better than that, Aaron! I am way to pregnant to be under all this stress, and you are not making it any easier!"

Hotch shook his head and stepped closer to the angry woman. "Emily, you heard what I said at your house-"

"And I doubt you really feel that way. I think you were just saying it to get me to give you a chance with this baby-"

"You mean my baby. Our baby."

Emily shook her head and scoffed into his face, which was now right in front of her's. "I am so sick of you saying this is your baby. YOU didn't want it. YOU asked me if it was yours, making me feel so insecure I wanted to crawl under a hole. YOU-"

Hotch shook his head as he grabbed her face and kissed her hard. Emily let out a small gasp, but let her eyes slowly close. She couldn't think as his hands went down to her hips, and hers slowly grasped his neck. He began moving them over to the couch, when the door was thrown open. "Hey Hotch I-"

The two broke apart, their chests heaving, and they stared at the stunned Morgan. Emily immediately bolted down to her desk, while Morgan was smiling at Hotch. Hotch was scowling as he sat down at his desk. "You say nothing."


	16. Chapter 16

Hotch looked out his office window to see his team down in the bullpen. Dave was standing next to Morgan, who was sitting at his desk. Both men seemed to be smiling and teasing Reid, who looked a little on edge. JJ was with Garcia in the break room, both smiling wide. And Emily… was not there.

Hotch's eyebrows furrowed as he stood and looked through his window. Where was she?

Both Morgan and Rossi looked up to see Hotch coming down the steps, rather fast. His face was full of concern as he came up to Emily's desk. "Do either of you know where Emily is?"

Morgan just smile, while Rossi shrugged. Reid cleared his throat, making everyone look at him. "She ran into the bathroom. She said she didn't want anyone coming with her. I think she got sick."

Hotch nodded and ran through the glass doors, and past the elevators to the women's room. The grey of the door was staring him in the face as he gently knocked. "Em?"

"Go away."

"You know that won't happen. Is everything ok?"

He waited only a second, before the door opened. There stood Emily, her eyes puffy and her mascara slightly smeared. She wiped her mouth free of stray vomit, her nose running with mucus. Hotch pushed her into the bathroom and locked it behind them. "Emily, are you alright?"

Emily nodded her head slowly, before her eyes went wide and she ran back into a stall. Hotch sighed as he held back her hair and slowly rubbed her back as she emptied everything into the toilet. When she was done, she slumped back against Hotch's legs, but groaned as he quickly pulled her up. He brought her to the sink and took a paper towel from the rack. Emily watched in silence as he wet the paper towel in the water and brought it up to her face.

She stared into his eyes and he stared back, as he slowly wiped the remaining vomit from her mouth and chin. "All better?"

Emily nodded absently, her eyes still glued to his. "Yeah, thanks."

Hotch threw away the paper towel into the trashcan, before kissing Emily on the head. "Have you been getting sick a lot?"

Emily sighed as she leaned against the counter. She wiped her hand across her damp forehead and shook her head. "No, but Reid brought me a cup of coffee. And, as nice a gesture as it was, the baby hated the smell and made me run in here."

Hotch nodded, and leaned against the stall in front of her. "Do you know the sex?"

Emily looked up, seeing the anxious look on Hotch's face. "Yeah. I wanted to know so I knew what colors to get and what to buy for it. I found out last week-"

"With Jack."

Emily nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving Hotch's sad face. "I'm sorry Hotch… I do believe you love me, and that you now want this baby, but… I can't just break it off with Jack." She watched him nod before she continued. "It wouldn't be fair to him. He's been with me the whole time, and is really excited… he even offered to buy a new house for-"

"A house?"

Emily saw Hotch's eyes darken and his muscles tense. "He wanted me to know he's serious."

Hotch shook his head and stood straight as he let out an amused scoff. "He's trying to buy you and your trust, Emily. And from what I remember, you're a woman who can't be bought."

Emily hid the tears that threatened to fall, as she nodded her head. "I said no, Hotch."

He watched as one of Emily's tears fell down her pale cheek, her eyes looking anywhere but him. "Emily, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

Emily shook her head before wiping the tear from her cheek. "It's the hormones."

"Um… can I know the sex?"

Emily's head shot up, and she tried to hide her smile. "You want to know?"

She smiled as Hotch nodded his head enthusiastically. "Well…" She trailed off as her hand searched her skirt pocket. He watched as she pulled out a folded photo, her eyes smiling. "Here."

Hotch took the photo and smiled brightly. "Is this…"

"The baby's ultrasound. It's the one from last week, when I found out the sex."

Emily's smile couldn't be contained as she saw Hotch marvel over the black picture. "It's beautiful, Em." He looked up, curiosity peeking his attention. "Can I know?"

There was a small moment of silence between them, before he saw her grace a small smile in his direction. "It's a boy."


	17. Chapter 17

Jack was smiling the whole way up to the sixth floor. He was bringing his girlfriend vitamins and lunch, her having forgot her prenatal vitamins at home. He stepped out of the elevator, just to see Emily and Hotch both coming out of the women's restroom. Both were smiling, looking down at a picture in Aaron Hotchner's hand. Jack made his way over to the couple and put on a fake smile. "Hello."

Both Emily and Hotch's heads shot up, both eyes wide. Emily kissed Jack on the cheek, seeing his anger in his eyes. "Jack, what are you doing here?"

He held up a bag, which she took and looked inside of. "It's a sandwich and your prenatal vitamins."

Emily smiled thankfully and accepted the one armed hug he took her into. Jack looked Hotch up and down. He was still holding the picture. "Aaron Hotchner, how nice to see you again. Get some sleep last night?"

Emily looked warily over to Hotch, who's angry eyes were glued to Jack. "Barely."

A slow 'tsk' came out of Jack's mouth. "Too bad. Well, I probably shouldn't get into any business with you, considering what happened last night, but… What were you doing in the bathroom with my girlfriend? My pregnant girlfriend."

Emily shook her head and put her hand on Jack's chest. "Jack, not now-"

"I asked Aaron, Emily."

She looked to Hotch, who now had a smile on his face. "We were discussing the baby. Our baby. In fact…" his sentence trailed as he held up the sonogram, earning a scowl from Jack. "Our baby boy."

Jack turned to Emily and kissed her head before looking to Hotch. "Can I see that?"

Hotch happily handed the black and white photo to Jack, who shoved it in Emily's direction. "You might want to hold this."

Emily looked worriedly between the two as Jack advanced towards Hotch, who was still smiling. "Jack?"

…

..

.

..

…

Everyone in the BAU bullpen jumped at the sound of a thud in the hallway. Morgan and Rossi immediately ran out the glass doors, with Reid following slowly behind. There, in front of the elevators, was Hotch wrestling with Jack, Emily's boyfriend. Emily was helplessly standing next to the women's restroom door, her voice loud as hell. "Both of you, stop it! Get up, don't - Jack, stop hitting him!"

Morgan and Rossi ran to the two men, but couldn't get a hold on either.

Emily, gaining confidence, crouched down next to them and yanked on Jack's left arm. "Stop fighting!"

Jack threw his arm behind him, not knowing who was there, only to hear a thud. He turned, and got off of Hotch, letting them both scramble over to an unconscious Emily. "Emily!"


	18. Chapter 18

Emily woke up to a ringing in her ear. As she pressed her hand forcefully to her ear, she looked around the room, her eyes slightly blurry. She saw two men, on either side of her bed, staring down at her. "Emily?"

She looked to her right and saw a man with blond hair, who was currently squeezing her right hand. She heard someone clear their throat and she looked to her left, taking her hand away from her ear. A man with dark hair, and even darker eyes, was staring down at her, and his hand made it's way to her head. She smiled slightly at him, and brought her hand up to cover his.

Hotch smiled down at her, and shot Jack a smirk, who was glaring at him across the hospital bed. All faces turned to the doctor, who walked into the room. "Um, if you two don't mind, I have to have a talk with you two out in the hall."

Just as they began walking out of the room, Hotch felt Emily tug on his hand. He turned around and saw her worrying eyes. "Emily?"

"Can you stay for a minute?" She looked over pleadingly to the doctor standing in her doorway. "Can he stay for a minute?"

The doctor nodded, and took Jack out into the hall. Hotch turned back to Emily and sat on the edge of her hospital bed, missing Jack's scowl on the way out of the room. "What is it Emily?"

Emily felt the tears in her eyes as she sat up and held onto his hand. "I've missed you so much. I'm really sorry I almost absenced you of your child, and I need to tell you something."

Hotch nodded, his hands grasping hers. "What is it?"

"I love you too."

…

A/N - I'm so sorry it's so short, but it's just introducing the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

Hotch's smile was wide, matching Emily's, as he leaned down and kissed her tenderly. When he pulled back, he was surprised to find Emily's smile gone. "Em?"

"We still need to talk. And," she pointed to the door. "The doctor wants you."

…

..

.

..

…

Emily smiled slightly when Hotch came into the room after twenty minutes. Her smile faded a bit and she sat up when she realized he was limping over to the bed. "What happened?"

Hotch smiled sarcastically as he sat down in a plastic visitors chair. "The doctor told him he had to leave because being here might stress out you and the baby, and he kicked me in the shin. It hurts like hell, but other than that I'm fine."

Emily shook her head as she patted the spot on the bed next to her. Hotch sat down, and Emily immediately began rubbing his leg. "Are you alright?"

Hotch smiled at Emily's panicked tone, and grabbed her hands, causing her to look up at him. "Emily, I'm fine." He set her hands back in her lap before arranging them on the bed so they were both laying next to one another. "How are you and the baby boy doing?"

Emily smiled as she laid her head on her pillow. "We're both good. I feel good, and the baby kicked while you were outside." She saw his face immediately fall and look to her stomach. "Aaron?"

"I missed the baby's first kick."

Emily frowned at the tears in Hotch's eyes. "Aaron, give me your hand."

Hotch gave Emily his hand, and she immediately put it on her stomach. His large hand stretched so it was on a large portion of her belly. "Now wait a minute."

Hotch stared down at Emily's stomach, and immediately widened his eyes and smiled when he felt a little foot kick against his hand. "He kicked! He knows it's me and he kicked."

Emily laughed whole heartedly and smile when he kissed her robe clad stomach. "He knows it's his daddy."

Hotch looked up to see Emily smiling at him. "I love you, Emily."

"Congratulations daddy."

…

A/N - Next chapter we'll see the Hotch/Emily talk about what happened in the beginning of the story. Thank you everyone for reviewing, I'm so glad you like my story!


	20. Chapter 20

Hotch helped Emily into her apartment, much to her dismay. He opened the door, holding her go-bag, and a box of Chinese under his arm. As Emily entered the apartment, she sighed and turned to see a struggling Aaron Hotchner. "Aaron, let me help you-"

"No, I got it."

"Aaron-"

"Go sit down."

Emily huffed as she made her way to the couch and plopped down, watching as Hotch made his way to her kitchen, setting down everything in his hands. She smiled slightly when he came over to her, two plates of Chinese food set on the table. "Why thank you kind sir."

"Oh you are welcome, my lady."

They ate in comfortable silence, Hotch hiding his laughter as Emily piled her meal down her throat. When she was finished, she looked to him and smiled softly.

"We still need to talk."

Hotch nodded, setting down his plate. "Ok. You start."

Emily nodded slowly, rubbing her hands across her thighs, thinking of what to say. "I don't want you to get mad, so please try and stay calm when I ask this." She saw Hotch nod before she continued. "Before Jack was in the picture, you didn't want anything to do with the baby. Now I'm not saying you told me you wanted to be with me just to get rid of Jack, but-"

"You think I was jealous?"

Emily shook her head. "Aaron I didn't say that-"

"No but you thought it."

"Aaron-"

"Emily I love you. I don't want to be with you because of jealousy, or because of the baby. I want to be with you because I love you, and I love the baby. It just took me awhile to figure it out, and I'm sorry for that."

Emily stared at him, her eyes wide. She slowly shook her head before running a hand through her hair. "Aaron, I'm sorry. I know you love me, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, Em?"

She shrugged. "I don't know… assuming."

Hotch smiled before kissing her cheek lightly. "We can blame it on hormones."

This made Emily laugh, her smile making Hotch smile himself. "I love you, Emily."

Emily smiled softly, staring into his eyes. "I love you too."

Hotch leaned forward capturing her lips with his. He trailed from her lips to her cheek, and slowly down her neck. With every kiss, he murmured an 'I love you'. Emily let her eyes close, a moan slowly escape her lips. "Aaron… Aaron stop."

Hotch looked up, staring at her with confusion. "Do you not want to?"

Emily immediately shook her head. "No, I don't want to ruin my couch."

Hotch smiled wide, picking her up bridal style, gaining a squeal from her. He slowly carried her up to the bedroom, stopping every other second to land a kiss to her exposed skin. "I love you."


	21. Chapter 21

Hotch woke up the next morning, only to find an empty space beside him. He ran his hand over the imprint of the woman, and found it still warm. And then the sound from the bathroom. He groaned as he got up and ran to the bathroom. It was morning sickness time.

He walked into the bathroom to see Emily sitting against the wall, her head tilted toward the ceiling. She turned to the sound of footsteps, and gave a small groan as he sat down beside her, putting her head on his shoulder.

"You ok?"

Before she could speak, she threw her hand over her mouth before throwing her face back into the toilet. She felt her hair being pulled back and a hand rub circles on her back as she emptied her stomach into the porcelain God. When she removed her head from the toilet, she heard it flush and a cold paper towel hit her on the lip. She opened her eyes as she sat back against the wall, and took the paper towel from Hotch, wiping the remaining vomit from her mouth.

"Ok, now are you ok?"

Emily smiled slightly before standing and throwing the, now green paper towel, into the waste bin next to her sink. "I'm fine. I don't know why they call it morning sickness when it lasts all damn day and night."

Hotch nodded as he led Emily out of the bathroom and downstairs to the kitchen. He sat her down on one of the barstools before walking to the fridge. "What do you want to drink, sweetheart?"

Emily smiled softly at her 'pet name' and let her head fall into her hand. "Just milk please. It's the only thing that lets me swallow my vitamins with."

Hotch set a glass of milk in front of Emily and took her vitamins from the cupboard. He took out all the ones she needed and set them next to her milk, making his eyes widen. There were seven different ones! One white, one blue, one black, one brown, two red, and one that was blue and white. He looked up to Emily who began swallowing her vitamins.

"You have to take all of those?"

Emily smiled up at Hotch and nodded, giving him a cheeky grin. "Welcome to pregnancy."


	22. Chapter 22

Emily sat nervously in the passenger seat of Hotch's car, staring out the front windshield. They were going to see Jack, Hotch's son. They were picking him up from Haley's, which was all the way on the other side of town. She didn't know how to act around the young boy, not knowing what his reaction to the pregnancy would be. But, hiding it was not an option.

Hotch turned to Emily when they stopped at a red light. He saw her picking at her fingernails, her eyes staring straight out ahead of them. "Emily?"

Her head shot up, smiling shyly before nodding, and turning back to face the windshield. "I'm fine, no need to ask. Just… nervous, about seeing him. I haven't seen him in almost a year."

"He talks about you all the time."

She looked over to him, her eyes watering as the car began to move again. "He does?"

Hotch nodded as they turned a corner. "He shows me pictures that he's drawn. Mostly of you and him, and a puppy that he really wants to get." Both of them let out a small chuckle as they entered Haley's driveway. Hotch took the keys out of the ignition before turning back to a teary Emily. "He really wants to see you. When I called him last night and told him we were coming, he was basically screaming in joy."

Emily gave a watery smile before looking to the cozy little house in front of them. "That makes me feel a lot better."

…

Haley watched her son finish his waffles with a smile on her face.

"I gotta go get ready mommy!"

She nodded, picking up his plate from the table. "Go get your bag. Daddy should be here any minute."

"And Em'ly mommy! Em'ly is coming too!"

Haley sighed, hearing Jack run down the hall and into his room. She began washing the syrup covered plate, a frown filling her features.

She hated Emily. Absolutely HATED her. She was the one thing that made her certain her ex-husband had had an affair.

He would always come home late, saying it was paperwork at the office. And at first she believed it, knowing his work there was monumentally hard. But at team dinners, and bar outings, he would sit between her, and Emily. She would be carrying on a conversation with a member of the team, and quickly glance to her husband. He would be talking with Emily. Laughing, with Emily. Smiling, joking and sharing small touches… with Emily.

Just than, the doorbell rang. Haley threw the plate down and turned off the water, before walking swiftly to the door. She plastered a fake smile to her face before pulling open the door, only to see Aaron. And Emily.

"Aaron."

"Haley."

She stepped aside, letting her ex guide his new girlfriend - pregnant girlfriend - into the house. After closing the door she turned, watching Hotch kiss Emily's cheek and whisper in her ear. Emily nodded, before Hotch ran off down the hall.

Emily looked up, and smiled softly at Haley. "I'm sorry. I didn't know if you wanted me to come, but Aaron said-"

"No, it's ok." Haley gave a grim smile before walking over to Emily, putting a hand on her arm. "Why don't we sit down?" She saw the shock on the younger woman's face, before her widened brown eyes nodded along with her head.

When they were seated, Haley inspected Emily from head to toe. Light blue blouse with a black pencil skirt. And of course, black heels contrasting with the pale skin. Her hair was in light waves, and her makeup barely visible. "So, how's life with Aaron?"

Emily shook her head dismissively, getting a little uncomfortable. "It's fine."

"'Cause you know, if you want, I can tell you some things that could really make him happy. I mean," she gave a smirk before looking at Emily's awkward face. "I know everything he likes."

Before Emily could respond, her jealousy and anger building up, she heard a scream from the hallway. She looked up and smiled, quickly standing.

Jack came running towards her, his backpack latched onto him. "Emmy!"

"Jackster!"

Haley tried to hide her fury as Emily carried Jack out of the house, leaving Hotch to close the door.

"Just so you know, you wont break her. She's a lot stronger than you ever were."

Haley let a tear slip as the door closed. She watched out the window, seeing Emily setting Jack into the booster seat, then to sit in the front seat with Aaron. They shared a chaste kiss before driving off.

Stupid happiness.


	23. Chapter 23

Hotch carried his son into Emily's apartment while Emily followed, her briefcase on her shoulder. They made their way to the living room, setting both Jack and Emily's briefcase on the couch. Emily and Hotch sat before the young boy on the coffee table, the wood warming beneath them. "Jack, sweetie we need to talk to you."

"Ok Emmy!"

Emily smiled at the small boy before sharing a small look with Hotch. He then turned to his son, a small smile on his face. "Well, we first wanted to know if you ever thought of being a big brother."

Jack nodded his head, jumping up and down in his seat. "Yeah! But mommy says I can't cause she gots no daddy for it."

Emily winced at the statement, but gave him a small, reassuring smile. She quickly ran a hand through her hair before taking a deep breath. "Well, what if your daddy and me gave you that privilege? Of being a big brother."

They waited for Jack to say something, but nothing came out of the young boy. He just sat, staring at the two adults, who were so nervous sweat was forming on both their brows. Jack quietly stood up, hopping down from the couch, and crawled up onto Emily's lap. He brought his father's head down to his face and whispered. "I want a baby brother."

…

..

.

..

…

Emily was laying down in her bed, her book in hand, when the door opened. She looked up and smiled to see Hotch walking onto the room, holding something behind his back.

"What do you have there?"

Hotch shook his head as he shut the door, making his way to the bed, sitting next to Emily's feet. "Jack wanted me to give you something."

Emily chuckled as she set her book down on her nightstand, and sat up straight. "Why are you whispering?"

"Because it's bedtime, and at bedtime you use your inside voice."

"Well, my inside voice is way louder than a whisper, I'll have you know Aaron."

"Trust me, I know."

Emily shook her head as she fixed a strap to her nightie. "Ok. So, what did he want you to give me?"

Hotch took his hands out from behind his back and handed a small card to Emily. She smiled down at it, seeing the crayon colors everywhere.

"Emmy, I wanted to tell you thank you. My daddy has been very sad and he told me he loves you. I love you too, Emmy!" As she read it aloud, tears began to gather in her eyes, and her voice began to tremble. "Thank you so so much for the baby, Emmy. I can be a good big brother, I promise."

Emily looked up from the card and shook her head, a tear running down her face. "That is the sweetest thing I've ever gotten."

Hotch nodded, sitting next to her in the bed. He smoothed her hair down and kissed her cheek, turning her head to face him. "He loves you."

He watched her nod. "I know."

He looked at her, seeing more tears in her eyes. "I love you too."

Emily nodded, giving him a watery smile before kissing him softly. She tried not to gasp as Hotch's tongue swiftly entered her mouth, and he laid her down, climbing on top of her. The kiss deepened and became more passionate as Hotch threw the blanket off her legs. When he pulled back, she took a deep breath before staring up at him. "Love me."

Hotch stared down at her, before sitting her up and taking her pink nightie off and staring at her naked form. "Always."


	24. Chapter 24

A/N - I know short, sorry! The next will be longer, I promise!

…

Jack sat in his apartment, throwing out old pictures when he heard a knock at his door. He set down the photo album and walked to the door, looking through the peephole. "What the…"

He swung the door open to see a small boy standing there, a box in his hands. "Jack?"

Jack looked up and smiled wide at the older man, shifting the heavy box. "Hi Jack! I'm Jack!"

He nodded, smiling down at the young kid. "I know, bud. We've met before."

Jack looked confused before widening his eyes. "Oh yeah! Well," he walked into Jack's apartment, setting the box down in the living room. "My daddy said Emmy wanted to give you your things back. The box is so full!"

Older Jack frowned as he walked over to the kid, staring down at the box. "Where are you parents, bud?"

"Daddy is outside with Emmy! My mommy is in the sky, but I think Emmy could be my mommy soon 'cause she's got my baby in her tummy!"

Jack watched as the older man's face fell, and he kicked the box on the floor. "Jack?"

He looked to the young boy, pointing to the door. "Out now. Tell your mommy and daddy I hope I can visit them and the baby one day."


	25. Chapter 25

Jack ran outside the apartment building to see two smiling adults standing in front of their SUV. "I did it daddy! I did it!"

Hotch smiled and perched his son on his hip before looking at Emily, who had a huge smile on her face. "Guess what I did Emmy!"

Emily laughed and kissed the small boy's head. "We know what you did buddy, and thank you. It means a lot. But," she looked up to Hotch, then back down to Jack. "Your daddy told me you were going to say something?"

"Yeah! I told him my mommy was in the sky!"

Emily's stunned face made Hotch smirk before whispering down to Jack. Jack's head shot up before jumping into Emily's arms, making her grunt. "It was for sympaty!"

Emily laughed into the young boy's hair as he hugged her neck. "You mean sympathy."

"Yeah!"

Once they got Jack buckled into the car, Emily leaned against his door, staring at Hotch. "You made him tell Jack his mother was dead for sympathy?"

Hotch slowly shook his head, stepping closer. "Not technically. He heard me tell you that Haley was dead to me, and then asked me if she was 'in the sky' like his friend's father."

Emily's eyes went wide before glancing at the window behind her. "Oh God, I'm sorry."

"No, Emily it's alright. I told him she wasn't dead, and then he asked if we could say it anyway. I asked why, and he said to make the other man feel bad."

Hotch watched and smiled as Emily burst into laughter. He brought her into a hug, having her head lay on his shoulder.

There was a sound of someone yelling across the street, and Emily turned around in Hotch's arms so they could both see. It was Jack, standing outside of his apartment, looking upset.

Emily turned back around, giving Hotch a kiss before backing up. "I should go talk to him."

…

Jack watched as Emily stepped out of Agent Hotchner's arms, and began walking across the street to him. When she finally made it over to him, he pulled her to the side of the entrance of his building, pushing her back against the wall. "Did you think that would be funny? Was I suppose to laugh at that, or think it was cute?"

Emily shook her head before resting her hands over her baby bump. "No, none of that. I didn't think I could face you again, but… here I am."

Jack shook his head, putting her hand by her head. "Why did you pick him?"

"He's the father Jack-"

"No. We agreed I was the father. Your whole team thinks I am the father, not him. He angered you and upset you and who was there? Me. I was always there for you Em."

Emily fought the tears in her eyes before nodding. "I know that, Jack. But you have to see this from my perspective-"

"And yet you picked him."

Emily smiled wickedly before rubbing a hand over her forehead. "You remember how you used to tell me never to call you by your full first name because it angers you?"

"Of course."

Emily nodded and stared up at him with fury in her eyes. "Well listen to me, Jonathan. This is my baby and I decide what life it has. I decide what it does before it has a life of its own, and I will decide if I want the biological father to be a part. And guess what? I have. I want my baby to have his father because I do not want to deprive him of love and hope. Ok? Do you get that? Can you understand me?"


	26. Chapter 26

Hotch watched Emily and Jack across the street in front of the apartment building. He heard his son making little voices inside of the SUV, playing with his action figures, while Jack looked as if he were making Emily angry.

…

"You have NO IDEA how much I've been doing for you and that baby, Emily."

"Yes I do, and I'm sorry that-"

"No apparently you're not sorry, Emily. You picked him. YOU PICKED HIM, NOT ME."

"You're right! I did! I thought since he was already a father he could make a pretty damn good one, and from this standpoint I think you'd be horrible!"

"How could you say that?"

"How could you be yelling at a pregnant woman!"

"Because that pregnant woman broke my heart by running away like a scared child!"

"I will have you know I have never run away from problems in my past and I do not plan on doing that anytime soon."

"Oh so now I was a problem."

"No Jack, I never said that-"

"No but you implied it!"

"Jack listen to me for a minute-"

"You just love him mire than me don't you?"

"Yes Jack I do!"

…

Hotch took his son out of the car when he started to complain about the heat.

"Daddy I'm sweaty!"

"Bud you can take your sweater off."

"No I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Emmy gave it to me daddy!"

Hotch smiled at his young son on his hip before looking back over to Emily and Jack. He frowned when he saw them begin to yell, and all the muscles in his body tightened when Jack slapped Emily right across her face. "Hey!"

…

Emily shook her head as Jack continued to yell and practically spit in her face.

"You know, Jack, I can't listen to this right now."

"Why the hell not, Emily?"

"Because I have a boyfriend and a kid who's like a son to me waiting for me back at the car, and I'd like to get back to them. Is that ok with you?"

Jack shook his head, picking up his hand and backhanding her across her cheek.

"Hey!"

He turned to see Hotch and his son running over to them, while Emily picked herself up off the wall with her hand on her cheek. "Hey Jack."

He turned back around to Emily, only to have her fist connect with his jaw.

Emily smiled down at the man struggling on the floor, as Hotch and Jack made it to her side. "Happy now?"

"Emily are you alright?"

Emily turned, and smiled up at her boyfriend. "I'm good." She looked back down to Jack before spitting by his head. "Very good."


	27. Chapter 27

A/N - 200th reviewer gets to give me a prompt for a one-shot :)

...

Two months later

…

Emily sat at her desk, her head in her hands. Her morning sickness was, thank God, gone. But, now her pregnancy had brought on some new cravings. And even though her baby wanted them, her stomach wanted them out. FAST.

"Emily are you ok?"

She looked up, staring at her boyfriend with hard eyes. "DO I LOOK OK TO YOU?"

Hotch looked around them, seeing all the agents staring at him, their eyes hardening on him. He looked down to Emily, a nervous smile on his face. "Sweetheart, try not to raise your voice please."

"So you question me, and then tell me what to do? YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO WITH PREGNANT WOMAN DO YOU AARON HOTCHNER!"

Hotch shook his head, kneeling down next to her so no other agents, besides Morgan and Reid, could see him. "I'm sorry, I really am. Tell me what I can do for you, sweetheart."

Emily groaned, tears in her eyes and she sat back in her chair. "I wanna go home! I want you to pull this baby out of me already, he's making me sick! He makes me eat pickle and fluff sandwiches, french-fries covered in mustard and tarter sauce, and make me drink water for every meal, other than orange juice which I HATE!"

Hotch put his hand on Emily's knee, rubbing the skin sowing under her skirt. "Babe, you need to calm down. I can give you the day off if you want."

She shook her head, giving him a small kiss before sitting back up. "I'm fine…" she immediately saw the shocked face of Aaron Hotchner, and the open mouths of Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid. "What?"

Reid shook his head dismissively and went back to his work, as Derek had a smile spread over his face. "You just kissed bossman."

Emily's eyes widened as she laughed nervously. "Oh, yeah… but uh-"

"She's my girlfriend. My pregnant girlfriend. Problem?"

Emily watched the two agents at their desks shake their heads before quickly going back to work, before she looked up to Hotch, now standing over her, and smiled. "Sorry, I got nervous."

Hotch shook his head, smiling down at her. "It's ok. But, you should probably tell them the rest."

Emily nodded her head, before standing up out of her chair. "Conference room. Now."

…

Emily watched as the whole team gathered around the round table, her and Hotch, his hand on the small of her back, stood at the front.

"Ok. As you all know, I am pregnant and expecting-"

"A girl, right!"

JJ shook her head, stepping in front of Garcia. "It's gotta be a boy. Him, Henry and Jack could play soccer together!"

"Guys!"

They both looked back up to the bulging Emily, and immediately shut their mouths.

"Thank you. I was going to say, I'm expecting the baby in about five months, and I wanted to let you know… Jack's out of the picture."

She looked around the room, waiting for surprised reactions, but got nothing.

Nothing.

"Um, anything to say here."

Derek shook his head. "I didn't like him."

Dave nodded, sharing a glance with his partner. "Me neither. Made me want to punch him. Too cocky."

"He hit on me."

"No he didn't, JJ. He said that your jacket was just your color, that is not flirting or hitting on you-"

"It could be!"

Emily shook her head and looked up to Hotch as the girls continued to argue. "Think I'm gonna be able to get another word in anytime soon?"

"Probably not."

"LISTEN!"

When everyone was quiet, Emily smiled triumphantly. "Thank you. Now, as I was saying, Jack's out of the picture. But, I have a new man in the picture, and my baby is going to be loved by both of us." Seeing the smiles on their faces, she took a deep breath before having Hotch pull her to his side, and laying her hands on her stomach. "But, I also have to say… I lied to you, and I'm sorry."

Reid stepped forward, having JJ by his side. "What do you mean you lied to us?"

"Well, uh…"

Hotch kissed her head, seeing how nervous she was, before looking to the group. "I'm the father. Any questions?"

"Yeah, why did you have Emily tell us Jack was the father?"

Emily looked up at him, earning a nod of the head for approval to speak. "What happened to make this baby was a one night stand, and after I found out, I immediately told Hotch. He… well, didn't take it so well. But we're ok now, and we're working hard to make this a perfect life for our child."

Derek shook his head, holding a hand up. He had a smile on his face, but his eyes were hard and glaring at both of them. "Hotch, what exactly did you do to her to make her say 'you didn't take it well'?"

"I told her I couldn't do it."

"YOU WHAT?"

As Derek made a charge for Hotch, Rossi and Reid held him back, Emily with her hand on his chest, trying to get his attention back to her. "Hey, Derek look at me. LOOK AT ME."

Derek, his eyes full of rage, looked down at Emily. "What?"

"Do not hurt him."

"WHY THE HELL NOT?"

"Because he's the father of my son and I love him!"


	28. Chapter 28

Hotch watched Emily rush out of the conference room, after resolving the situation with he and Morgan. Garcia and JJ were on her tail as she raced to her desk, having spilled the beans of her baby being a boy and not a girl.

He turned to see Rossi and Reid still holding Morgan back, just with a lighter grip.

"Because of you and your stupid thought process, you made Emily take a month leave, and get someone else to make us think he was the problem!"

"Morgan listen-"

"Why the fuck should I?"

"Because I'm your boss and you don't want to get fired."

Morgan bit out a cruel laugh, yanking both arms out of the grips of his teammates. "Look at that gents. The boss is pullin' out the big guns."

"Morgan, don't-"

"No, I wanna. I wanna tell you what a jackass move that was. She was probably balling her eyes out that whole leave because you told her you couldn't do it!"

Hotch's eyes went stotic, but his face stayed softened at seeing the love his friend had for Emily. "Morgan, it was a surprise. Alright? I wasn't ready for something like that."

Morgan shook his head, and punched him straight in the jaw.

"Derek!"

Hotch staggered as he tried to stand, Rossi helping, while Morgan and Reid turned to see Emily running into the room. She immediately went to Hotch's side, holding a hand to his chest as he rubbed his jaw. "Sweetie, are you ok?"

Hotch nodded, rubbing the sore spot on the side of his mouth. "Yeah, I deserved that."

"No you didn't." Emily turned to her teammate, fury in her eyes as she pushed him backwards. "Why the hell did you do that to him?"

"Emily, I was sticking up for you."

"You don't think that I could stick up for myself?"

"Em-"

"No." She shook her head, her eyes burning a hole through Derek's. "I have already dealt with Aaron, and now that's over with. I love him, he loves me and we're going to love this baby with every ounce we have. I don't need you doing things for me, unless I ask, or unless it has to do with killing my mother. Those two, I'm fine with. I am NOT fine with you punching the father of my child. Do you understand me?"

Derek nodded his head, his eyes wide with realization. "Emily, I'm sorry. I was trying to do the right thing, you know I love you. I just want you to be happy. I don't want anyone to hurt you."

Emily sighed sadly, before kissing Derek on the cheek. "I know you do, and I love you too. I just want you to ask next time, before you try to bludgeon my guy. Ok?"

Emily felt a familiar arm around her waist, before they walked out of the conference room, and headed to the elevators.

"Aaron where are we going?"

"I'm gonna take you home. That ok?"

Emily nodded, earning a small kiss from Hotch. "That's ok."


	29. Chapter 29

Two months later

…

Emily sighed as she tried to find a comfortable position. She and Hotch had bought a house, not to far from the city, near a small town right outside. It was a two-story farm house near the top of a mountain, far above the rest of the town. It was cold, secluded and you could see the stars perfectly.

But, Emily had found the new bed of theirs to be extremely uncomfortable. Maybe it was the springs in it, or maybe it was her seven month pregnant stomach. Either way, it was hard to relax.

She sighed once more as she sat up, groaning when her stomach immediately clenched. She let out a small gasp as she clutched her stomach, trying to breathe evenly.

"Aaron?"

Emily groaned when she got no answer, and tried sucking in a breath as her stomach clenched once again. "Aaron!"

She only had to wait a second before Hotch came running in, a small rag and a toilet brush in his hands. "What's wrong?"

Emily shook her head as she stood, feeling pain shooting through her stomach and chest. "I think I'm having some contractions." She screamed as he caught her before she fell to the floor. "Ow! Aaron they really hurt!"

Hotch nodded his head, throwing down his things to the carpeted floor. He began helping her through their bedroom door through her pained screams. "Sweetie, I think you're in premature labor."

"But he's not suppose to come out now! He needs to wait two months! It's not time, I can't have him now."

Hotch sighed as he called for Jack, ushering Emily into the passenger seat of his car. Jack came running out of the house, slamming the door behind him before jumping into the backseat, seeing his father quickly put on his seatbelt before shoving his keys into the ignition. "Daddy is Emmy having the baby yet?"

Hotch nodded, pulling out of the driveway. "I think she is, bud."

"I am not having this baby!"

"Emily you can't technically control if he comes out or not. If he's ready-"

"He will be in for one hell of a rude awakening if he is already disobeying his own mother!"

"Emily-"

"WHAT?"

Hotch shook his head, speeding down the mountain as fast as the car would take him. While Emily continued to breathe harshly, clutching her stomach, Jack perked up from the back.

"Emmy?"

Emily tried to soften her voice as she breathed through another contraction. "What is it, baby?"

"Can we name the baby Muffin?"

Hotch let out a chuckle as they turned onto the main road, and Emily smiled at the small boy in the rearview mirror. "Why would we name him that, sweetie?"

"Because muffins are nice and cute and tiny!"

Emily nodded her head, rubbing her now calm belly. "Well I can't make any promises. But, I will think about it. Ok?"

Jack nodded, scratching his head. "Pinky promise, Emmy?"

"Oh, most definitely. I super pinky promise."

…

..

.

..

…

Several doctors, nurses and patients in the waiting room of the nearest hospital turned their shocked faces to a screaming and groaning Emily Prentiss in a wheelchair, with Aaron Hotchner behind her, and Jack Hotchner running after them.

"Please help! My girlfriend is in labor!"

A female doctor, running away from another screaming patient, quickly stepped in front of them. "I'll take her." She looked down to Emily as she got behind the wheelchair. "Ma'am when did you start having contractions?"

"Maybe a half hour ago."

The doctor nodded as she began wheeling Emily down the maternity ward. "How far apart are they?"

"With this pain do you think I'd actually be counting the fucking minutes!"

The doctor looked to Hotch, who was running behind her with Jack in his arms. "They're about five minutes apart."

"Ok. We need to get her into the delivery room and fast."


	30. Chapter 30

A/N - I can take the criticism with my writing, but if you don't like it, don't review. I don't need your 'advice'. It's called fiction for a reason. Yes, I watch the show. If I didn't I wouldn't take interest in writing this.

Sorry for you all that are being so incredibly nice. Thank you so much for your kind reviews.

But if you don't have anything nice to say, I don't wanna hear it.


	31. Chapter 31

Hotch quickly called the team and his and Emily's parents, before rushing back into the delivery room. Jack was staring at the screaming woman, his eyes wide, while his hands were clasped together in front of his chest.

"Jack?"

Jack looked up and quickly ran over to his father before whispering. "Daddy she's been yelling at that man."

Hotch smiled quickly before rushing over to Emily's side, who was panting as her head laid against the pillow. "Is there anything I could do for you, sweetheart?"

"Take my fucking place!"

"Daddy, Emmy said a bad word!"

Hotch nodded to his son before looking back at his girlfriend. "Honey you know I can't-"

"I know that! You think I don't know that?" Emily glared at him with fury filled eyes before groaning as another contraction hit.

The doctor piped up from in front of Emily, his hands gloved up and his mouth covered by a sterile mask. "Emily you're ten centimeters, and you're gonna have to push ok?"

Emily shook her head as she lifted her upper body, Hotch sticking another pillow behind her to support her back. "I can't. I'm already to tired. Please, just reach up and pull him out."

The doctor and Hotch shared a smirk before Emily glared at the both of them. "What the fuck are you two smiling about?"

"Emily, we have small ears in the room."

Emily quickly looked to Jack with wide eyes. "Oh sweetie I'm - Ah!" Emily's voice was interrupted by a huge scream ripping through her core, her body pushing with all it's mite.

"Ok Emily, you can rest in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

The doctor's face scrunched up in confusion and removed the mask from his face. "Emily, I said to stop pushing now."

Emily shook her head as she kept pushing, panting and trying to compose her screams. "No. This baby is coming out and it's coming out now!"

"Emily the baby can be harmed, stop pushing."

Emily let out a grunt as she stopped and hit the pillow with full force. "God it hurts!"

Hotch nodded before laying a kiss to her head. "Sweetheart you just need to get through a couple more minutes of-"

"HELL! Minutes of hell! I hate you Aaron Hotchner! I HATE YOU!"

Jack looked wide eyed from Emily to his father, gaping slightly. "Daddy! Emmy gots to stop saying bad things loudly! The baby's gonna hear!"

Another scream erupted throughout the room, causing Jack to flinch by the doctor's side.

"Ok Emily, the baby's crowning. We need one more pu-"

"JUST GET THE DAMN BABY OUT OF ME BEFORE I DO IT MYSELF!"


	32. Chapter 32

Hotch winced at his girlfriend's shrill scream, before squeezing her shoulders, seeing Jack looking curiously at the doctor. "Em, just push once more. Ok?"

Emily huffed as she glared up at Hotch, her eyes burning holes through his. "One more push? ONE? There will be more than one you dumbass! I have a fucking human coming out of me and it HURTS LIKE SHIT! It's gonna take more than one fucking push to get the little brat out of me!"

"Honey, you don't mean that."

"No, you're right. YOU'RE THE BRAT! YOU'RE THE REASON MY WOMANHOOD IS GETTING A PERSON SHOVED THROUGH IT YOU DUMB, DUMB DOUCHEBAG!"

The doctor smiled at Emily, only earning a glare from her. "What the fuck are you smiling a-" Her voice was cut off by a sharp intake of air when she felt her body begin pushing again.

"Ok, come on Emily. He's almost here."

Emily fell back against her pillow once more before shaking her head, her hair getting plastered to her sweating forehead, tears being brought to her eyes. "I can't. I can't do it." She let out a sob as Hotch brushed some of her hair off of her forehead and kissed the tip of her hairline. "It hurts too much. I can't."

Jack ran over to his father before bouncing next to the bed. "You gotta Emmy! I gotta meet muffin!"

Emily's body jerked up into a sitting position as she pushed one final time, her scream echoing in the ears of everyone in the room. She felt the head of her baby finally push through, letting the doctor grab it. She felt something being pulled from her, only to hear a cry filling the air. When she hit the pillow once more, she let out a huge grunt and sigh before wiping the back of her hand across her head. "Is he ok?"

Hotch felt the tears prick his eyes as he watched the doctor begin to clean his baby boy. His voice was cracking from the lump in his throat. "He's ok. He's perfect."

"Dad, would you like to cut the cord?"

Hotch ran away from Emily's side and over to the doctor's, taking the scissors and cutting the cord that connected his son with his mother.

Emily looked at Jack beside her, he was smiling up at his father and the doctor with his new baby brother. "Baby, how is he? Is he ok?"

"He's so tiny, Emmy!"

Emily smiled and slowly sat up, seeing Hotch bring her son over to her. "Do you want to hold him?"

Emily nodded hastily, holding her arms out. Her son was set in into her arms, and her eyes immediately fell to his nose. It looked just like his father's. "God, he's beautiful." She sniffled as her eyes began to water, and she felt to strong hands on her shoulders. She kissed her tiny baby on the head, smiling softly as he gurgled and wiggled in her arms. "I can't believe that I love you so much already."

The doctor smiled at the family before silently walking up to them. "I'll need to take him to get cleaned up. I'll bring him back in just a little while ok?"

Emily looked reluctant, but after getting a sincere look from the doctor, Hotch and a smiling Jack, she handed her baby to the doctor. As the doctor stepped out of the room, Emily's eyes looked longingly to the door as they began to water.

Hotch looked down to the new mother in the bed as watched as she began to silently cry. "Em?"

"Where did he go?"

He smiled down at her before sitting next to her in her bed. He wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders before kissing her forehead. "Sweetie the doctor's just cleaning him off. Alright? He'll be back in just a minute."

Emily wiped the tears from her cheeks before feeling Jack climb onto the bed beside her, him snuggling into her side. "He's ok right?"

Jack nodded as he poked her arm. She turned to him before she gave him a kiss on his nose. "Muffin was all red and covered in gooky stuff, mommy."

Emily and Hotch both stared wide eyed at the young boy. Hotch couldn't find his voice, while Emily's was filled with tears and a lump. "What did you just call me?"

"Mommy. Can I call you mommy? Muffin gets to call you mommy."

Emily smiled wide at Jack, her tears falling faster than before. "You can call me whatever you want." She kissed his head and cheek before pulling him into a hug. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too mommy."


	33. Chapter 33

A/N - Ok. For those who, again, don't like my story, I could really care less. But you waste your time reviewing shit to me, and I'm guessing you don't notice, I don't give a shit.

Review all the crap you want. I will continue to write, and if you don't like my work, you can shove it up your ass.

But, for those of you who do like my story, I'll try to get up a new chapter today.

Thanks guys


	34. Chapter 34

Hotch smiled down at Emily, who now held a sleeping Jack by her side. He ran a hand through her black curls, kissing her forehead. He saw her eyes widen as she looked to the door. "You ok?"

She immediately shook her head as she watched the people walking by her room. "Where's my baby? Why didn't they bring him back yet?"

Hotch shook his head before smoothing down her hair, gaining her attention. "Sweetheart maybe you should-"

"I WANT MY BABY."

"Em, you went into premature labor. They need to make sure he's alright."

Emily shook her head before quickly glancing at Jack with watering eyes, before back up to Hotch. "They're not hurting him, right?

Hotch's eyes widened before instantly grabbing her hand. "Sweetheart, they're taking good care of him. Are you sure you're alright?"

Emily sighed before laying her head back on her pillow. "I'm sorry, I'm just scared. I want him back."

Hotch nodded, understandingly before letting her hand go. He grasped her frightened face between his hands, making her look at him and sit back up. "You're going to be a great mother. I know it." He watched as a small smile spread across her face, tears falling from her eyes. "I love you."

Emily nodded before giving him a small kiss. "I love you too."

Just then the doctor came back in, their baby sleeping in a small incubator.

Emily's eyes widened as she sat up, seeing the baby being set next to Jack's side of the bed. "Is he ok? Why is he in there?"

The doctor shared a knowing smile with Hotch before shaking his head at Emily. "Don't worry Emily. He's just a little smaller because he's premature and he needs the warmth of the incubator. Don't worry, you'll get to hold him later. Ok?"

Emily nodded slowly before sitting back, feeling Jack move slightly in her arms. "Promise?"

The doctor nodded, smiling at the worried mother. "I promise."

…

A/N - I know it's short, I'm sorry! I'm dealing with so much crap right now, I'll get more done as soon as I can!

Thanks guys!


	35. Chapter 35

Emily watched as the doctor took her newborn out of the incubator, his tiny diaper wrapped around his waist. He was more red than white, his eyes slightly bulging behind his closed lids. His hand were tiny as they tried to grasp the air.

She let out a breath and a tired smile as her baby was set into her arms, his warm little body snuggling against the small patch of skin showing from his mother's chest. She then looked up to Hotch, before quickly glancing over to the smiling doctor. "Is he ok?"

"He's perfectly fine, Emily. He's just a little small, and needs the warmth of both the incubator and you. Again, I promise you he'll be alright. Ok?"

Emily nodded as she smiled down at the gurgling baby in her arms. The doctor left as she felt her baby boy's small amount of hair rub along her chest. "Hey baby." She sniffled as a tear fell down her cheek. "You look just like your daddy. Do you know that?"

Hotch let out a chuckle before kissing Emily on the forehead. "That is such a lie." He looked down at his new son. "Sweetie, you have your mother's ears and lips. Don't even think about listening to her."

"You're already telling him to disobey me?"

"Not technically."

Emily rolled her eyes before looking down at her baby seeing his eyes begin to open. She let out a small gasp as he looked up at her with his brown eyes, softly grasping a strand of her hair. "Oh, Aaron look."

Hotch smiled as his son began blinking up at his mother. "Hey bud. Look at you, your eyes are just like your mommy's."

Emily breathed in a sigh of relief before kissing her son on the head. "What should we name him?"

"What do you want to name him?"

Emily's eyes squinted as she tried to think. Her son looked as if he were smiling when her eyebrows knitted together. "James, Tyler, Evan, Ethan, Toby, Caleb, Josh, Brandon, Lucas, Michael, Stephen, Drew, Paul, Ian, Ivan, Matthew, Anthony, Jared, Jason, Jonathan, Andrew, Colby, Chris, Cole, Dylan, Craig, Peter, Isaac, Max, Mac, Kevin, Kyle, Frank, Carmine-"

"Em! Slow down."

Emily hid a laugh before smiling at Hotch. "Those are just a couple off the top of my head."

Hotch nodded while rolling his eyes, wiping his thumb across the tip of his son's nose. "I like Colby."

Emily looked up to him before letting out a small smile, looking back down at her son. "Colby. Colby Christian Hotchner. I like it."

"Whoa. Who said you get to pick the middle name?"

Emily glared at her boyfriend before sneering her reply. "Who said I couldn't? I'm the one who carried him and pushed him through my cervix. Would you rather have done that?"

Hotch immediately shook his head before kissing her head. "No it's good. Colby Christian is a nice name."

Emily smiled before giving Hotch a small peck. "I know."

They both stared down at their wiggling son, missing the fact that Jack had woken up.

Jack softly poked his finger to the baby's nose, getting a tiny sneeze from the red creature. "He's real tiny, mommy."

Emily nodded, smiling at the awoken boy. "Would you like to hold him?"

Jack immediately jumped off the bed and backed against the wall, shaking his head violently. "I could drop him! I don't wanna break my new brother!"

Hotch and Emily both looked sadly at Jack, who looked as if he were looking at a suicidal clown. Afraid.

"Jack, sweetie, you won't break Colby. You'll be right here next to mommy. Ok?"

"No mommy I can't."

Emily gave a reluctant sigh as she handed her son over to Hotch, then patted the side of the bed that now lay empty. Jack slowly walked back over to the bed and climbed in, covering both him and Emily in the green sheet. He looked up to Emily, who kissed his cheek before placing both her hands on the sides of his face. "I promise you, when he gets bigger, you're gonna need to protect him. You're gonna have to help him with stuff like homework, bullies and maybe even driving."

"No one can bully my muffin!"

Emily gave him a smile as she felt her eyes tear again. "Oh I know, because you'll kick their butts. Won't you?"

Jack nodded before kissing Emily's cheek, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face into her chest. "I promise mommy. I wont let nobody get near my baby brother."

Emily heard Hotch's smile begin to grow as she kissed Jack's blond head. "But baby, if you can't hold him and care for him now, how will you protect and help him from all those other things when he's older?"

She felt Jack lift his head from her chest, and she looked down to see a tear running down his cheek. She immediately shook her head before wiping the tear away. "Oh sweetie I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm so sorry, are you ok?"

Jack nodded before kissing Emily's cheek and crawling onto her lap, staring up at his father. "Can I hold him, daddy? I'm five fingers, I could do it."

Hotch chuckled, handing his newest son over to his eldest. Emily settled Jack's back against her chest, her arms around his waist as he softly cradled the newborn baby in his arms.

"Look mommy! He's looking at me!"


	36. Chapter 36

A/N - Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story. It is almost done, but there are a few more chapters I'd like to get in. Oh! And the 300th reviewer on this story will get a one-shot.

…

Hotch held his new son in his arms, the small body almost falling from his hands when there was a knock on the door. He looked up to see the ambassador and her husband both entering the room.

He quickly stood, burying his son's body against his chest. "Mr. and Mrs. Prentiss, it's a pleasure to see you again. Well, Mr. Prentiss is a first."

Ambassador Prentiss nodded her head while holding a stotic grin to her face. "Agent Hotchner, I'm sure you'd like to tell me why I wasn't informed of my daughter's pregnancy beforehand. And I'm also sure you'd like to tell me why this all happened."

"Excuse me?"

Gregory Prentiss shook his head and slightly pushed his wife out of the way, holding a hand out to Hotch. "Don't mind her. She's always a hardass, just ask Emily. I'm Greg."

Hotch smiled and gratefully shook his girlfriend's father's hand. "Aaron. It's nice to finally meet you."

Greg nodded as he wiped a hand across his wrinkled forehead. "You've apparently already had the 'honor' of meeting Elizabeth."

Hotch nodded, gaining a glare from Ambassador Prentiss. "One too many times sir."

"Agent Hotchner!"

Greg's laugh echoed around the room as he shook his head. "Oh Liz will you calm down?" He looked back to Hotch and smirked. "I like you already. You have the same sense of humor as my daughter."

Hotch laughed, rocking the baby in his arms. "Oh I know. I've heard that a lot."

Hotch then saw Greg's eyes move from his and to the baby's that lay wiggling in his arms. "Do you want to hold him?"

Greg nodded, letting a smile spread across his features. As the baby was handed to him, tears formed in his dark brown eyes. "God, he looks just like Emily."

Hotch smiled, nodding his head as he made his way next to Greg. "Try telling her that."

Ambassador Prentiss walked up behind her husband and quickly tapped him on the shoulder. "Gregory, we have to get going. There's a gala at the mayor's, don't you remember?"

Greg turned only to glare at his wife. "Why don't you go along? I'm in the middle of something."

"But Greg-"

"I said go, Elizabeth."

Ambassador Prentiss shook her head as she sighed, rubbing her hand along her cheek. "If you want to stay I guess we can."

"Oh mother will you just leave already?"

All heads turned to the hospital bed to see two now awake people. A confused Jack and a pissed Emily.

Hotch went back over to the bed and sat down next to Emily, threading his fingers through her long hair. "Sweetheart I thought you were asleep."

"Oh, well who can sleep when the world's bitchiest ass comes to town."

Greg suppressed a laugh as he moved over near his daughter's bed, hearing his wife quietly mumble behind him. He laid a small kiss to Emily's forehead before handing the baby back to her. "He's beautiful darling."

Emily smiled at her father, feeling the baby snuggle back into her chest just like he head before. "Thanks daddy. You got to hold him?"

Greg nodded, brushing his thumb over the baby's cheek. "He looks just like you."

Emily shook her head as she felt Jack cuddle into her side. "No, not at all. I think he looks more like Aaron." She held Colby out to her father, showing him his tiny face. "Can't you see it?"

Greg shrugged, feeling the eyes of everyone on him. Even Colby's. "Honestly sweetheart, all I see is you. He looks just like you did." He laid another kiss to her head, seeing the tears in her eyes. "Beautiful."

Hotch watched as Emily silently let the tears fall down her cheeks. "Are you alright?"

Emily smiled at Hotch, then to her father. "I'm ok." She felt something against her side, and immediately shook her head. "God, I'm so sorry. Daddy this is Jack, Hotch's son."

Greg looked over to Jack who was clutching onto Emily's arm. "How are ya' son?"

Jack let out a small smile and scratched his head. "Are you gonna be my new grandpa?"

All shocked eyes landed on his confused face, so he just shrugged. "Emmy lets me call her mommy, and you are her daddy right?"

Greg nodded, a smile forming on his face once again. "Yes bud, I'm her daddy."

"So if you're my mommy's daddy then I gots to be your grandkid right?"

Familiar laughs echoed around the room as Greg pulled Jack over to him and gave him a hug. "Now I've got two grandchildren. What could be better?"

"Three!"

Emily bit her tongue as a laugh escaped her throat. "If you want another brother or sister, Jack, you're gonna have to get a different carrier next time."

Ambassador Prentiss got up form her seat next to the door and walked over to the bed, earning a glare from both her husband and daughter. "Emily, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?"

"What would you have said?"

She shrugged, shouldering her small purse. "I would have asked who the father was. I would have said congratulations, although I probably wouldn't have meant it since you did this out of wedlock-"

"Mother-"

"And you didn't care to take anything into consideration beforehand."

Emily scoffed as her baby sniffled into her chest. "Take what into consideration? What I would do with him? What the father would think? What? Did you think I'd have a repeat of Italy all over again? You don't even know the truth about Italy!"

Greg stood and glared at his chuckling wife. "Get out."

Ambassador Prentiss scoffed in amusement at her husband. "Excuse me?"

"You're ruining this day for this family, and I wont stand for it."

"Gregory, do you even know about Italy?"

"Of course I do. She consulted with me before doing what she did, and I'm proud of her."

"You're proud she gave up her child? You're proud that your mockery of a daughter killed her unborn child?"

Greg shook his head, moving closer to growl at his wife. "I'm proud that my daughter had her baby after Italy and gave him up for adoption because she knew she wasn't ready. I'm proud that she had the guts to come to me, and definitely proud that she now has a family that she loves."

The ambassador looked over her husband's shoulder, staring at her daughter who was laying back in her bed. "You had the baby?"

Emily nodded, handing her son over to Hotch. "Dad took me back to New York, remember? I had the baby there and gave him to a rich family in New Jersey. His name was Matthew Tyler Prentiss. They never changed his last name."

"Matthew after-"

"Matthew Benton. Yeah."

Greg turned to his daughter, who sent a sad smile his way. "You want her out?"

Emily nodded her head, letting a tear fall down her cheek. "Please."


	37. Chapter 37

Emily looked up from her baby to see all her friends crowding the room. Her father had just escorted her mother out, and was due back any minute. "What are you all doing here?"

Both JJ and Garcia squealed when their eyes spotted the tiny infant, and the three new men smiled over to her. "We're here to congratulate you… and see my new little prince!" Garcia practically ripped Emily's son out of her arms and took him over to the crowd.

Emily watched as Garcia cuddled with her newborn son, her eyes widening as Hotch's laugh barked near her ear. "This is funny to you? She'll be teaching him how to hack into the FBI database before he turns four!"

Hotch's eyes immediately widened as he looked to a grinning Garcia. "Yeah Garcia, you should pass him around now."

"But I just got him! Look! He opened his eyes!"

Emily smiled, feeling Hotch's hand grasp hers. "Yeah, he tends to do that from time to time. His name is Colby."

Derek's eyes looked from the baby to Emily, a smile on his face. "It fits him."

"How so?"

He shrugged, his smile directed towards the tiny, gurgling baby. "I don't know, just seems like it does."

Hotch smiled, and watched as Gregory Prentiss again entered the room. He looked as if he were a bit taken back, but smiled to the people in the room. "You all must be Emily and Aaron's team."

"I'm Dave."

"Reid." Reid gave a small wave, causing Greg to smile and nod.

"I'm JJ."

"Derek."

"And I'm the all knowing oracle, Penelope Garcia."

Greg smiled before bending down next to Hotch and Emily. "So she's the weird one?"

"I AM NOT WEIRD!"

All heads immediately turned toward her. She smiled before shaking her head. "I'm just the smartest and most outrageous, independent woman you will ever meet."

Emily nodded and gave a tired smile to her laughing father. "It's true."

…

A/N - I know, very shot, and I'm so sorry! I'm sick, once again, but I'm trying! My thought process has gone downhill.


	38. Chapter 38

The rest of the week had gone by too fast. And now, of course, Emily was excited to leave the hospital. She was quickly rotating between packing her bags and sending smiled to her son, that lay in the tiny crib Morgan had brought to her room. As she slid a cardigan over her shoulders, she heard a small knock at the door, and turned with a smile on her face. "Come in."

The door slowly opened, and Emily's smile immediately faded, and she put a curly strand of ivory hair behind her ear. "John, what are you doing here?"

John let out a small smile as he stepped in, shutting the door behind him. "I heard you were pregnant, and when I went to visit you at your place some old woman told me you had already given birth."

Emily let out a nervous chuckle as she pulled the ends of her small cardigan in front of her. "Yeah, that's Silvia."

John nodded, walking over to Emily and pulling her into a hug. He felt Emily's arms immediately go around his shoulders, and smiled into her neck as she squeezed his tight. "Congrats, Em. I'm proud of you."

They backed away from each other, and Emily earned a small kiss on her cheek. She let out a small smile, nodding as she put her hair behind her ear once more. "Thanks. And by the way, I moved. So I'm surprised Silvia even knew that."

"Really? Where to?"

Emily smiled as she sat down on the bed, patting the side beside her. When John sat down, he smiled at the motherly glow that surrounded Emily.

"I moved up to Prov's Mountain, you know the one with all the bears?"

"Why would you move to where bears reside?"

Emily's chuckle made John smile. "It's a nice house, and I haven't seen any bears around it yet, so-"

"Who'd you move with?"

Emily's eyes visibly saddened as she looked to her old friend. "You remember Agent Hotchner? My boss?" When John nodded, she took a breath. "Well he's my baby's father, and I moved up there with him and his son, Jack."

John slowly nodded, seeing how uncomfortable Emily was. He grasped her hand, smiling at the small smile that appeared on her face. "I missed you Em. And I am really proud of you."

Emily smiled slowly, letting tears hit her eyes. "I missed you too. And thanks."

Things were quiet until Emily finally spoke up, pulling her hand from John's and clasping it with her other. "So, have you seen Matthew this month?"

John nodded, placing the palm of his hand on her rosy cheek. "I did, just two days ago. He said to say hello and he sends his love."

Emily nodded as she stared down to her lap, feeling a tear run down her cheek. "That's something I should be saying to him." She looked up to John, who's hand was still on her cheek. "Does he even want to see me?"

"He does."

Emily nodded again, putting her hand over his. "I've never seen him before because I think that when I do, he'll hate me because I was such a horrible mother."

"Emily, you were not, and wont be, a horrible mother."

"I gave him away, John!"

"You had to, Em!"

Emily sniffled as she moved away from John, standing and walking over to the crib that held her newborn son. She then looked up and gave a genuine smile. "Come see him?"

John nodded, walking over to where Emily stood. He put his arm around her waist, and she unconsciously settled her head against his. "His name is Colby."

John smiled and looked to Emily, who was giving him a watery smile. "He's beautiful."

"Yeah, I know. Although he looks just like his daddy."

"Oh, I thought he looked like you."

"Why is everyone saying that to me? He looks like Aaron!"


	39. Chapter 39

Hotch smiled as him and Jack walked down the hospital corridor, on the way to Emily's room, leaving Hotch's mother outside in the car. It was finally the day to bring her and Colby home, and Jack had been babbling on about it the whole day.

"… and then we could play pirates or cops and robbers, and then eat mac and cheese and then watch movies like Shrek or Rugrats or the one with that guy from that other movie! Oh! And then we could-"

"Bud, he's only a baby."

Jack's face softened, as his eyes narrowed, staring up at his father. "I was talking about mommy!"

Hotch's laugh erupted from his throat, causing a smiling Jack to grip his hand tighter. "Well, then I bet she'd love to do all of that with you, bud."

Jack nodded excitedly as he ran to the door of Emily's hospital room, pushing it open while pulling his father along behind him. "Mommy! We're back!"

Hotch looked into the room to see Emily's head shoot up, John's arm still around her. He felt his body tense when he saw John's hand rubbing Emily's hip. "John, it's nice to see you again."

John smirked, feeling Emily tense in his grip. "Same goes for you, Agent."

Emily watched as Hotch's eyes hardened, his hand that wasn't holding Jack's began to fist by his side. She turned her attention to John, who's arm was still around her waist. There was a grin on his face as he stared at Hotch, they're brown eyes burning into each other's. "Hotch, I didn't think you'd be back yet. Where's your mother?"

"She's out waiting in the car." He looked to her, a frown evident on his face. "So, what was happening in here?"

"John came by to congratulate me." She looked down to her no awake son in his crib. "We were just looking at Colby."

Jack ran over to Emily, letting her grunt as he jumped into her arms. "Mommy I gots some movies for when we go back home! Colby can watch too if he's not too sleepy!"

Emily smiled down at Jack, who was now perched on her hip, before looking to John.

"Who's this, Em?"

Emily felt Jack snuggle into her side. "Aaron's son. This is Jack."

John's eyebrows furrowed as he watched Jack gripping Emily around her neck, feeling Hotch's presence still in the doorway. "But he called you mommy."

Emily nodded, smiling as she ruffled Jack's hair. "Yeah. He did." She looked to Hotch, who's eyes were still hard on her. "Sweetie, come over here."

He slowly made his way over to her, laying a kiss to her temple. "Has everything been ok while we were gone?"

She smiled up at him, nodding her head. "Everything's been fine. But, we should probably start to pack up since you left you mother in the car."

Hotch looked down at her, a smirk on his face. "She wanted to wait there for us."

"You could have told her 'No mother, don't be silly. Come in and see your new grandson'. But did you do that? No."

He scoffed as she smiled, both of them turning to John. Emily's smile widened as he sent her a grin. "Thanks for coming, Johnny. It really means a lot."

John nodded, kissing Emily on her forehead, smirking as Hotch sent a glare his way. "Would you like me to stay for awhile and help you finish your packing?"

Hotch immediately cut in, wrapping his arm around Emily, unconsciously trapping Jack between them. "No, you know what John? I think we can manage by ourselves, you know. Try and get this family dynamic working. So if you don't mind, you can show yourself out."

Emily watched as her boyfriend's eyes hardened as he glared at John, who had a grin on his face.

"But, as you know, Emily is an old friend of mine. She's my old girlfriend, and I'd like to stay and help her get settled with her new child. Is that not a good thing?"

Hotch sent him a cynical smirk, tightening his grip on Emily. "Not when her boyfriend and son want to get to know they're newborn. Don't you think it's good for the family to have some personal time?"

Emily felt her heartbeat pick up as she set Jack down, pointing towards the door. "You remember your way out to the parking lot, right Jack?"

"Right!"

"Good. Go and wait outside with your grandma ok? Ask one of the doctors to bring you out."

Jack nodded, running outside and quickly found a nurse that took him outside to his grandmother. Emily then turned to John, who was continuing to glare at Hotch. "Johnny, maybe you should leave and we could catch up another day, huh?"

"Oh but Em-"

"The woman told you to leave, so do it."

John finally nodded, giving Emily a lingering kiss on her cheek before walking out of the room, leaving the door open behind him.

Emily turned to her boyfriend, but shut her mouth before she could say anything and just shook her head, picking Colby up out of the crib.

"What?"

Emily ignored Hotch, leaving him with a suitcase to carry as she walked out of the room.

Hotch shook his head before grunting as he picked up Emily's suitcase, following her out the hospital doors. "What did I do?"


	40. Chapter 40

Emily smiled to the nurse that placed her baby into a carrier, feeling her heart well at the sight of her smiling little boy. When the nurse handed her the carrier, she gave a polite smile before walking out the doors of the hospital, frowning as she felt her boyfriend's presence behind her. When she made her way to the car, she gave a small smile when Hotch's mother got out of the car. "Hi Marianne."

Marianne Hotchner smiled at the younger woman, seeing that new motherly glow surrounding her, before pulling her into a hug. "Sweetheart, you look gorgeous. How do you feel?"

Emily laughed quietly before pulling back, smiling wide at the older woman. "I feel amazing. Well, you know, a little sore after pushing the baby through my cervix, but after that, I feel great." She lifted the carrier, seeing Marianne's eyes widen. "This is Colby, your newest grandson."

Marianne smiled down at the small boy, seeing his wide eyes stare back at her. "Oh, he's so beautiful. He looks just like you." She looked up to the raven-haired woman frowning when those brown eyes looked confused and annoyed. "What?"

"He looks like Aaron!"

The older woman smiled as she shook her head, kissing Emily's forehead. "He looks just like the both of you. Ok?"

Emily frowned before finally nodding, feeling an arm encircle her waist. She quickly looked to her right, scowling at her baby's father. "Get your arm away from me, Aaron."

"Come on! What did I do?"

"I don't know, what did you do?"

Hotch groaned before stomping his feet like an incessant child. "You know I don't do well during these girl fights!"

Emily arched an eyebrow as Marianne situated Colby in the backseat, and Jack ran to her side. "You're a man, Aaron. Or, have you forgotten while claiming me like an animal?"

Marianne looked to her son, her glasses falling forward as she stared at him in disbelief. "You 'claimed' her?"

"I didn't claim anything!"

Emily glared at him as she lifted Jack onto her hip. "So now I'm a thing?"

Hotch shook his head before dropping her suitcase, staring at both his mother and girlfriend with wide eyes. "Will you tell me why what I did was so bad?"

Emily's eyes widened as she shifted Jack's weight while his head buried in her neck. "You were glaring at Johnny like he was criminal threatening my life! He's my ex, and one of my friends, and he was there to congratulate me. You practically marked me as your territory. You were so primal! It's like you came and peed all around my feet!"

Hotch shook his head, clasping his hands together. "First, I would never do that."

Emily scoffed as she turned and gave a small smile to Marianne and Jack, before turning back to Hotch, glaring at him with her big brown eyes. "Go on."

"He had his hands all over you!"

"He did not! He had his arm around me!"

"That's exactly my point! He was rubbing your hip like you were some prostitute that allowed him to-"

Marianne held up her hand, causing both Emily and Hotch to turn to her and silence. "Are you calling the mother or your newborn son a prostitute?"

Emily's eyes widened in rage as she looked to her boyfriend. "AARON!"

Hotch immediately shook his head, his mouth gaping as he searched for the right words.

Emily shook her head, holding up a finger to shush him. "Don't say a word. You were jumping to conclusions of him wanting to do something with me."

"But, Em-"

"And you didn't even take into consideration that we were in a hospital, and I was waiting for you and Jack and Marianne to come over and get me and Colby. Did you think we were gonna get it on right there in the room?"

"No, I didn-"

"AND what did you think I was going to do? Let him? Touch him? Feel him up like you did to me on the bus the other day?" That earned a glare at him from Marianne. "And besides, even if I did take him up on it, which I wouldn't and you know it, did you think I'd do it right in front of our newborn son? Letting his first experience of life be his mother fucking some random guy that wasn't his father?"

Hotch stared blankly at Emily, before she sighed and turned and got in the backseat, setting Jack in her lap before slamming the door.

Marianne smirked at her son before patting him on his shoulder. "You're in the doghouse now."


	41. Chapter 41

A/N - To taniyakk - Ok, good for you = ) And everyone else, this will be my last update on this story for now because I'm going away. But I will be back this Sunday, and might have a chapter up for you by then. But for now, I get my vacation in Cape Cod! Thanks for reading guys. xoxo Meg

…

Hotch sighed as she slumped into the driver's seat of the car, pulling out of the parking lot of the hospital while his mother began to talk with Emily. He looked into the rearview mirror to see Emily smiling at Marianne, thanking her for a compliment before she looked up to the mirror. "Aaron, pay attention to the road."

Hotch shook his head before looking away from her and to the road, scratching his head as the traffic began to pile up.

"So Emily, what does Colby's nursery look like?"

Emily smiled at Marianne before looking down to Colby, who was grasping her pinkie. "Since I was too cranky and in pain from this little one, I made Aaron and the team work on it. It's the room across the hall from mine and Aaron's, and it's a bright yellow with white furniture."

Marianne smiled at her son's girlfriend before looking to Aaron. "You've caught a good one."

Emily smiled down at her son, tugging her finger from his grasp before running it along his plump cheek. Her eyes immediately softened as Colby's eyes looked to her, his cheeks going red as he gurgled his unhappy sentiment. "You ok, honey? Are you hungry?"

Marianne turned back to Emily, seeing Colby's distressed face as his mother took him from the carrier and held him against her chest. "Is he ok?"

Emily shook her head, earning a poke from Jack who was now seated on her other side. "What is it, baby?"

"Is Colby sick, mommy?"

Emily looked down to Jack and smiled briefly before looking back to a fussy Colby. "No, sweetie. He's just a little upset."

"Why?"

"I don't know." She looked to Colby, seeing his brown eyes widen at her before pouting. "What's wrong? Do you need to be changed? Hungry? Do you wanna go to your daddy?"

Hotch looked back in the rearview mirror before turning onto the path that led up to their house. "I can take him when we get out of the car."

Emily nodded absently, feeling Jack's and Marianne's eyes on her as Colby began to cry. "Oh, baby don't cry. What's the matter? Do you wanna go back to bed?" She held him against her chest, gently patting and rubbing his back as he cried into her shoulder.

The car stopped in front of the house two minutes later, and Jack immediately got out of the car, carrying his baby brother's carrier. "Mommy! Get out so we can help muffin!"

Emily slowly got out of the car, clutching onto her baby boy as Marianne and Hotch came to her.

"Is he alright?"

"Does he need to be changed?"

"Do you want me to hold him?"

"Maybe he needs to be fed."

"No she fed him just before we left."

"Well couldn't he still be hungry anyway?"

"Yeah I guess but it's probably not that."

"Well than what could it be?"

"The book that me and Em read on babies and birth said that the baby can detect when someone's angry and/or upset so maybe that's it."

Emily felt her eyes bulge as Hotch and his mother continued to talk in front of her. She felt a pulling on her pants that made her look down, seeing the widened eyes of a tiny Jack Hotchner. "What is it, baby?"

"Colby stopped crying, mommy."

Emily immediately looked back to Colby, who was sound asleep against his mother's chest, his head resting on her shoulder. Emily smiled softly before kissing his head, running her hand soothingly over his back. "Aaron."

Hotch looked over to Emily, a small smile crossing his features. "He's asleep."

Emily nodded before lowering her voice into a whisper. "I think it was just the car that made him cranky." She looked to him before looking back at the house. "I need you to take the carrier and bring it upstairs. I'm gonna set him down in the crib."

He took the carrier out of Jack's hand before watching Emily and Jack walk up to the porch and quickly make their way into the house. There was a smile on his face when he heard Emily telling Jack to go and begin his homework before going up the stairs.

"Aaron?"

He looked to his mother, who was putting her short hair behind her ear. "Yeah?"

"You do realize you're not out of the doghouse yet, right?"

Hotch shook his head before sighing, leading his laughing mother up the steps and into his house.


	42. Chapter 42

A/N - Hey guys! I'm still on vacation, but because it sucks right now (our car broke down so we're staying at a friend's) I've decided to go into my own little world. The one where I can write what I want, read what I want and not give a damn. So here's another chapter! Thanks guys! And int his chapter, I'm sorry but I had no spellcheck, so things might be speeled incorrectly. xoxo Meg

...

Emily smiled down to the baby sleeping in his crib, his thumb stuck in his mouth. She felt a tear slowly slipping down her cheek, but decided not to wipe it away. It wasn't a sad tear, like the many she had shed throughout her life. It was a happy one. And she wanted to make it last.

When the door was heard opening, she turned to see Hotch's mother smiling as she stood in the doorway.

"Hi. Did you need something, Marianne?"

She shook her head, walking slowly over to Emily, her smile evaporating from her face. "Oh darling, you're crying. What's the matter?"

Emily immediately shook her head, smiling at the older woman. "Nothing's wrong." She turned back to look at Colby in the crib, and held a watery smile on her face. "He's so perfect."

Marianne smiled at the younger woman, bringing her hand to the small of the brunette's back and rubbing gently. "He sure is. And I do not give a damn about what you say, he looks just like you. And he's absolutely adorable."

Emily smiled at Hotch's mother, slowly wiping the trailing tear from her cheek. "Fine. I guess he does look a little like me." She smiled down at her sleeping son, feeling Marianne's arm encircle her waist. "He is adorable though."

Marianne nodded, looking to Emily and smoothing down her dark hair. "Is that all? Nothing else is going on in that pretty little head?"

The brunette smiled nervously before shaking her head slowly. "No, not really. It's just... I'm not trying to be rude, but I don't think you'd understand if I spoke about it."

"Oh sweetheart, we'll never know unless you try me."

Emily scoffed as a small smile spread across her features, before motioning towards teh door. The two amde their way from Colby's room to hers and Aaron's, and sat on the foot of the bed.

She nervously picked her nails as she looked down to her lap, her voice softening. "Before you came into Colby's room, I was thinking about my teenage years. When I was fifteen, I was in Rome with my mother. She's an ambassador, and we moved around a lot because of her postings. And then, it was hard to get accepted. I was always the new kid, and always the one who got mae fun of because I was either goth, or just being myself. Anyway, the only people who would befriend me were these two boys. They were so nice, and I was so grateful of their friendship. But, one of them, John, was the kid that always had to be in the limelight, you know?" Seeing Marianne nod, she continued, her eyes watering as she glanced up at the ceiling. "He told me, if I wanted to fit in with everyone else, which of course I did, that I had to do what everyone else did. And I immediately accepted. What I didn't know though, was that he wanted me to sleep with him." She looked down, feeling something warm on her hand, and saw Marianne's softly wrinkled hand laying itself on hers. "He took me to a party, with our other friend Matthew, and took me upstairs, into the bathroom. It was not what you think it is, when you're a virgin. You think it's this magical experience that will change your life forever, make you the happiest person in the world, but it's not. It was awful."

Marianne nodded slowly, her grasp tightening on the younger woman's hand.

Emily looked to the older woman, giving a small smirk. "I kept hitting my head on the mirror."

Marianne smiled at the brunette, a chuckle coming from her throat.

"But, " Emily knew her smile was gone. "Of course, the one thing no teenager wants, is what happened to me. Luckily, I didn't get an STD, but I got pregnant."

"Oh sweetie..."

Emily shook her head, feeling Marianne's hand tighten again around hers. "I didn't know what to do. I couldn't tell my mom, and my dad was apalled that I had gone out and done something so juvenile. He said he still loved me, and he showed it, so I believed him. My friend Matthew told me I could get an abortion, but I couldn't do that to my baby. I would have been so torn if I did. So, my dad took me back here, to the states. I had the baby, and Matthew was there to support me. So, with all the love I had in my heart, I named him after Matthew. But, I knew I couldn't keep him. So, he went up for adoption, but I got to make sure the family he went to was a good family. A nice one that would give him all the advantages to being human."

"Have you ever visited him?"

Emily immediately shook her head, a tear falling down her cheek. "I've always been too scared to. I don't know what he'll think of me for just leaving him."

Marianne nodded, kissing Emily's temple as she wrapped her arm around Emily's shoulders. "Has Matthew's father visited him?"

Emily nodded, wiping the tears that began to suddenly fall. "Yes, he did. He does quite often. He told me Matthew asks about me."

"What does John tell him?"

"That I work in the FBI, my name, my interests. I think he even looked me up once."

Marianne smiled as she kissed Emily's forehead, turning the younger woman towards her.

"I think, if you went to visit him, it would make your guilt go away. At least the littlest bit. And I think he would be happy to finally meet him."

"I think he's met me already."

Emily turned to the older woman, shaking her head slightly at her confused expression. "I was talking at a cople of seminars around Washington DC and New York with David Rossi and Spencer Reid, members of my team, and when I looked up to the back of the room in one of the seminars, there was a kid with dark brown hair and very pale skin staring at me. I mean, everyone else was doing the same because I was the speaker, but he was different. He looked as if he were looking right through me. Kind of dazing. Like he was wondering what it would be like to actually have had a life with me."

"Emily..."

"You're right, though. I think I need to meet him."


	43. Chapter 43

A/N - This chapter is dedicated to mummacass and greengirl82, for all of the great reviews you've submitted. I just read all of them over, and I truly wanted to thank you. You guys are great! Keep reading. Oh! And to the reviewer who claims 'I Suck At Life', thank you. For your words of, wisdom, I could say. But no, I will not throw my computer in the trash, because then I wouldn't be able to show my aunt the book I will be publishing.

…

Hotch looked up from the crib that held his son, seeing a puffy eyed Emily walking towards him. He immediately ran over to her, taking her face between his two hands. "Emily, are you alright? What happened, sweetheart?"

Emily shook her head, and opened her mouth to speak, but was cutoff by Hotch.

"Did my mother make you cry?"

Emily let out a snort as she laid her hands over Hotch's taking them from her face and placing them on her hips. "Your mother did not make me cry. She's not as evil as you thought she was when you and Sean were kids. I was just… reliving memories."

"Memories?"

"Yeah, of Rome."

Hotch immediately sat her down in the rocker they had gotten for the nursery. He knelt in front of her, holding her hands in his, laying them on her lap. "Do you want to talk about it? If so, I could stay here with you all day if you need to. I'll listen."

Emily smiled slightly before shaking her head, taking her hands from his and slightly fiddling with them in her lap. "In the hospital, you heard me talk about my other son. The one I gave up for adoption."

Hotch nodded silently, laying his rough hands on her knees.

"Well, I've been thinking, and I really want to meet him."

Hotch opened his mouth to speak, but held it back when Emily held up her hand with her anxious eyes staring back at him.

"Hear me out! I had him when I was fifteen, so by now, he's seventeen himself. And he lives with a rich family over in New Jersey. Summit, New Jersey, if I remember correctly. And he has two brothers and one sister, from his adoptive parents. None of them are blood related. They were all adopted. And if you let me, I want to go and meet him. You and Jack can come with me and Colby, and we can get to know him. Doesn't that sound like a good idea? I know that he might not take a liking to me, but John said that Matthew said he wanted to see me. And even if he doesn't want to get to know me, at least I'll be able to see him. See what he's become."

Hotch watched as Emily's little, heartfelt speech brought tears to her own eyes, and he immediately stood, taking her up with him.

Emily let her mouth fall open slightly as Hotch kissed her head, and looked into his lighter eyes. "Do you want to do that? For me?"

Hotch bent down slightly, kissing her plump cheeks, and then her lips. "I'll come with you."

Emily's eyes lit up like a kid's on Christmas day, her lips turning into a bright smile. "You would do that for me?"

Hotch nodded, smiling at the beaming woman in front of him. "Of course I would do that for you. You're the woman I love and the mother of my kids." He watched as Emily's grin widened at the 's' he put at the end of kid. "I would do anything for you."

Emily bit her lip, nodding slightly before throwing her arms around his broad shoulders. "Thank you."


	44. Chapter 44

A/N - Hey! I missed you guys so much over my vacation. I was evacuated from the island for Hurricane Irene, but thankfully, my town in New York didn't get hit so bad. Although I did have a nightmare regarding being sunken in tsunami waves… ANYWAY! I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review.

…

Emily stared out the windshield with wide eyes as they came to a gated house. The house was white and had to be at least four stories tall. She could see a tennis court on the side and figured there had to be a pool around back. She turned her head to see Hotch pushing an intercom button, and smirked slightly when a robotic voice came out and spoke to them. "Who's there?"

Hotch held in a chuckle as he felt Emily's hand cover his that was on the gearshift. "I'm Aaron Hotchner, and I'm here with Em-"

"Say no more."

Immediately, the gate's doors began to slowly open, and Hotch drove the car in on the pebbled pathway. They parked next to a huge fountain, that sat right in the center of the driveway. Both Hotch and Emily got out of the car, feeling their hair quickly heat up with the blazing sun hitting them straight on. Jack jumped out of the back while Hotch got Colby out of his car seat.

Emily immediately felt her heartbeat increase as a woman stepped out of the front door and stood on the pebbled driveway, smiling and waving at her. She gave a nervous smile and waved back to the brunette woman before cautiously turning around and frowning at her boyfriend. "I can't do it. I can't, I'm too nervous."

Hotch gave her a small smile as he held a softly snoring Colby against his chest. "Emily, we drove all the way here, and I'm not letting you leave until you say hi to your son."

"Bu-"

"Emily, you gave me such a heartfelt speech in Colby's room, and I'm not letting you back out on this. You want to talk to him, I know you do. You told me yourself you want to see what he's become. I know, deep down, you don't want to leave. Not now."

Emily nodded slightly before shivering, her nervousness causing to breathe in and out. Slow and deep. She turned back to the house, grasping Jack's hand in the process, and slowly began walking towards the woman by the front door. She felt a small tug on her hand and looked down as they continued to walk slowly, causing to look down at a curious Jack. "What is it, baby?"

"The lady is smiling. Do we know her?"

Emily smiled slightly before taking Jack by the shoulders and letting him stand right in front of her and she shook the older woman's hand.

"Hi, I'm Margret. You must be Emily, yes?"

Emily nodded and gave a half smile as Jack grasped her hand again. "I am. And," she looked down at Jack and ruffled his hair. "This is Jack. Do you wanna say hi, Jack?"

Jack looked up to the smiling woman and nodded slowly, letting a nervous smile onto his face. "Hi lady."

Emily smiled as she looked from him to the woman in front of him. "I'm sorry, he's a little shy."

Margret immediately shook her head, smiling down at the little blond boy. "It's perfectly fine. Is he your boy?"

Emily didn't even have a second thought as she nodded, feeling Jack walk around her and hide behind her leg. "My boyfriend's boy."

"Mommy?"

Emily looked down, oblivious to Margret's growing smile, and smiled down to the curious boy. "What is it, sweetie?"

"Are daddy and Muffin coming in with us?"

Emily knelt down in front of her blond boy and shook her head, setting her hands on his shoulders. "Daddy told me he would stay out here by Ms. Margret with Colby. If you want, you could stay out here with him and daddy while I go inside."

Jack quickly shook his head, kissing his mother's cheek. "I wanna see Matty too!"

Emily smiled wide before lifting Jack into her arms and settling him on her hip.

Margret smiled softly at the brunette mother in front of her, watching her whisper softly in her shy son's ear. "Matthew is in the back. He began a book while waiting for you."

Emily turned to the woman and frowned slightly. "How long has he been waiting for me? I only called last night."

The older woman smiled and nodded, clasping her hands together in front of her. "He heard the conversation. He was so excited about his dad, and now he gets to see you too. He was up reading since eight this morning."

Emily nodded slowly, taking a deep breath before kissing Jack's temple. "You ready to meet mommy's first baby boy?"

Jack nodded as he held onto Emily's neck, his head resting against her cheek.

Emily slowly began to walk to the path that led to the backyard, before turning back to see her son in his father's arms. She watched as he gave her a reassuring smile and nodded his head, and she quickly turned, absently nodding her head as she felt Jack play with a strand of her hair. "Ready?"

Jack knew not to answer as she stared straight ahead, her heels clacking on the pavement.

Emily looked at the beautiful scenery of the backyard. Or, backfield, maybe you'd call it. There was a huge pool with a diving board, set just next to two treadmills that stood near the tall trees. The sun reflected off of a girl who's head popped out of the water, her smile wide as another girl jumped in with her.

A teenage boy over by the back doors looked up from the last page in his book, watching as a brunette woman with a small blond boy in her arms smiled at his two sisters in the pool. His eyes immediately widened as he recognized her facial features, her eyes and her posture. Her wavy hair blew over her shoulders as the small boy in her arms hid his face in her neck. "Emily?"

Emily turned her head, her eyes squinting slightly as she wanted a brunette boy slowly begin to walk over to her. She recognized him as the kid from the seminar, and immediately gave a shaky smile. He had on jeans and a a stripped button-down, his brown eyes staring straight at hers. "Matthew."

The boy smiled and slowly nodded his head, seeing the tears in her eyes as he stood directly in front of her. He felt his heart rate pick up just the tiniest bit as his mother smiled at him. "Hi."

Emily gave him a watery smile before quickly taking him into a hug, letting out a happy sob as he immediately wrapped his arms around her and Jack. "It's feels so good to finally see you, sweetheart."

Matthew smiled wide as he backed away, and watched as his mother's smile didn't fade. "You look nothing like you did at that seminar I went to, or the picture dad showed me. You're a lot prettier up close."

She felt a ping of jealously hit her heart at the sound of her son saying the word dad, but hid it with her smile that was still plastered to her face. "I saw you there. At the seminar. You looked just like you do now." She gave a watery smile as she looked him up and down. "So grown up."

Matt nodded and smiled wider, pointing to the table behind him. "Would you and your son like to sit with me?"

Jack immediately held his arms out to the older boy.

Matthew smiled as he took Jack from their mother's arms and held him on his hip. "Hey bud. What's your name?"

"I'm Jack. Are you Matty?"

The older boy smiled wide as he nodded, watching Emily shift uncomfortably on her feet out of the corner of his eye. "I am Matty."

Jack nodded as he gently poked the older boy's face. "So if your mommy's son, are you my big brother? I've always wanteded a big brother because then they could teach me to play with my soccer ball."

"Well that all depends, Jack. Did you come out of my mommy's tummy like I did?"

Jack slowly shook his head as he tightened his grasp on Matthew's shirt collar. "No, but my daddy is mommy's boyfriend, so I call her mommy so you could still be my big brother!"

Matthew nodded as he smiled at the grinning kid in his arms, before looking to Emily, who was giving him a shy smile. "Come and sit?"

"I'd love to."

…

A/N - Don't worry, there's more to come with Em and Matthew in the next chapter. Please review so I know if you all like it. Thank you guys!


	45. Chapter 45

A/N - I am SO sorry for not updating sooner! I couldn't think of anything to write for this story, but if you could see I did come up with some other stories. I'm so happy you all stuck with me through this story, because I know - bumpy ride. Please enjoy!

…

Emily felt her heartbeat slow as she listened to Matthew talk about his likes and dislikes, his parents, and his hobbies, and she silently sighed as she felt Jack's head rest against her shoulder. She let herself smile softly as she watched Matthew chuckle at something he himself had said, remembering how John used to do that when they were teenagers.

"…and then he was all like 'but dude, that's not even close to what Lily was saying' and so I laughed and said 'well, I know but it's just so much better the way I said it'. And so then he laughed, saying that I made no sense so I threw a french fry at him."

Emily laughed as she felt Jack's breath against her breast. "Well your friend Seth sounds like quite the guy. But, I wanted to ask you what it was like to have a famous father."

"Do you mean John?"

Emily bit her lip as she let out a breath. "No, I meant the father you live with. John's not famous."

Matthew nodded before smiling at his mother. "Well I wouldn't really call him famous, he's just a writer. But his job has helped us and let me and my brothers and sisters have a great life with everything we've needed and wanted. He's really given us a lot of opportunities and stuff."

Emily felt her eyes sting as she gave a shaky exhale, but smiled at her boy. "Well it's good to hear that, Matt. Can I tell you…you really look so much like your father. The hair and eyes, especially the skin."

The young boy smirked as he shook his head. "That's what's confusing. He said I looked just like you, but you both look alike. You both have really dark hair and big eyes, like me. We all have the really pale skin and no freckles, and are kinda tall. I really don't know who I look like more, but I'm taking what both of you said as compliments."

Emily chuckled as she felt her tears recede, smiling as Matthew's eyes lit up. "What?"

"Your laugh."

Her brown eyes squinted as she furrowed her brow, her hands rubbing small circles on Jack's back as he subconsciously gripped at her jacket. "What about it?"

"I remember hearing you laugh at that seminar I saw you at. But after awhile, I forgot who it belonged to. I kept hearing it in my dreams, and I even heard someone laugh just like that downtown, but I knew it didn't seem right. It's been stuck in my head forever."

Emily smiled softly as she watched Matthew smile right back. "That's so sweet, I think. Was that suppose to be sweet."

Matthew nodded as he watched his mother's hair blow over her shoulders. "Yeah, I think so."

"That was so sweet!"

The younger boy laughed, but his smile quickly faded when he saw his mother stand up from her seat, holding Jack close to her chest. "Where are you going?"

Emily bit her lip as she gave her son a smile. "I think it's time for me to go. Aaron and I still have to drive back to Virginia with Jack and Colby by tomorrow morning, and I don't even know if we're staying in a hotel yet."

"But I wanted to spend more time with you."

The brunette woman nodded absently as she adjusted her son on her hip. "I know, Matt. Trust me, I want to spend so much more time with you. But I have a job, sweetie. And I have a family I need to get back to." Right after the words slipped out of her mouth, she immediately regretted them.

"A family?"

Emily shook her head as she laid a hand on the back of Jack's head. "Honey, you know what I meant. Aside from you, I do have a family, Matt. And so do you."

Matt nodded slowly before biting his lip, letting Emily's mind swirl. "Well, can I come?"

"Excuse me?"

"Can I come with you and your boyfriend back to Virginia? I wanna spend more time with you, and this just kinda popped into my head. It wont be for long, only until next month. And that's only for two weeks. I could play with Jack and help with Colby! And we could all spend some time together, you know? Like a family."

Emily didn't notice the tear running down her cheek until the salty taste hit her lip. "Well, I'll ask Aaron. Ok? If he says yes you can stay in the guest bedroom we have."

"Thanks mom!"

Matthew ran up to Emily with his arms outstretched, then immediately backed away with his brow furrowed, noticing Jack was hogging the hugging area. "I'll hug you later." He quickly walked by her and out into the front yard.

Emily let out a huge smile as more tears ran down her cheeks. "Mom. He called me mom." She turned and let her heels echo off the pathway. "Aaron, he called me mom!"


	46. Chapter 46

A/N - Hey guys! If I can get at least twenty reviews on this one chapter, the 400th reviewer will get a one-shot and will have absolutely no limitations on what I write for you! Thank you guys again!

...

Emily felt another smile grace her features as she looked into the rearview mirror, feeling her heart race as she saw her three sleeping boys all together in the back. She bit her lip as she felt Hotch's hand on her shoulder, and her eyes quickly darted from the almost dark road ahead of her to her boyfriend. "Yes Aaron?"

"You ok Em? You're quiet. And knowing you, nothing ever gets you this quiet."

Emily let out a humorless laugh as she drove down their exit, her eyes completely fixed on the road in front of her. "Oh trust me, when you told me what you did when I said I was pregnant, I was quiet for the longest time. Only spoke to myself right before and after bed. Thought I was actually going crazy." She bit down hard on her bottom lip as tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. "Besides myself I only spoke with Jack, and that obviously didn't go too well."

Hotch shook his head as he looked to his girlfriend, the red stop light glowing off her porcelain skin. "Are you still blaming me for that?"

"No Aaron, I never said I blamed you for anyth-"

"But you just said it!"

Emily sighed as she shook her head, turning the corner before heading up the path to their house. "Aaron quiet down, you'll wake the boys."

There was a sigh from next to her, and she rolled her eyes, feeling her fingers cramp as they drove up the mountain. "Honey please just listen to me for a minute, ok? You weren't ready and I get it, because I was just as shocked as you were. But, it upset me. And when I'm upset I try and not talk to people for awhile, so I get quiet." She licked her lip as she parked in their driveway just at the ridge of the mountain. "And once it really starts to think in, I stay away from people who might hurt me."

"You thought I would hurt you?"

Emily looked over to her son's father and had sadness in her eyes as she watched his expression deflate. "You already had, Aaron. I didn't want to get hurt anymore." She reached over the gears and quickly grasped his hand. "Please, can we not talk about this? It's the past, and neither of us like to dwell on the past. We're both here together now, and that's all that matters right?"

Hotch shook his head as he felt her thumb rub over the back of his hand. "Emily, I need to ask you something. And you really need to be honest with me."

"Of course I'll be honest with you, sweetie."

He looked up into her wide brown eyes, seeing a small smile spread across his face, making his heart clench as he took his next breath. "Why did you suddenly leave Jack to come to me?" He watched as her smile died down and her tongue came out to moisten her lips. "I mean he deserved everything I did to him bu-"

"Aaron, he deserved none of that!"

Hotch's eyebrows shot up as he pulled his hands away from hers. "Well I didn't see you complaining when we had little Jack hand big-fatass Jack his junk back at his apartment."

Emily fisted her hands as her teeth clenched. "Because you finally decided to be my boyfriend and take over your responsibilities. And do NOT say things like that with the boys right here!"

"They're ASLEEP Emily!"

"THEY CAN WAKE UP!"

Hotch shook his head as he opened his car door, his eyes still on the brunette woman in the driver's seat. "I cannot believe you're still defending that bastard."

"Yeah? Well he's the one that stepped up for your mistakes! And I'm still upset with myself for treating him like dirt after all he's done for me!"

Hotch bit back a laugh as the cool night air hit his still sitting figure. "You just don't know how to help yourself do you? It's either me or him, and right now you're not doing a very good job of picking the right choice."

Emily felt a tear run down her cheek as she shook her head and opened her door, quietly shutting it as she got out. "Yeah well right now I'm kinda wishing I picked the blond over the brunette."

Hotch quickly jumped out of his seat to see her retreating figure be consumed by the dark and trees as she walked down the mountain. "Emily!"

"Fuck you Aaron!"


	47. Chapter 47

Emily let herself sob as her arms were crossed over her chest, her jacket being hugged to her body. She felt her salty tears hit her lips and tongue as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, feeling the familiar pattern of the woods surrounding her home invade her body. She bit down hard on her lower lip as she came to the end of the path, seeing the deserted road before her.

She shook her head as she felt her feet start to take her back towards civilization. Why did he have to be such a little prick on one of the best days of her life?

A small vibration shook her leg before she took the object out of her pocket, seeing Aaron was calling her. Emily immediately let out a sob, her tears falling on the screen of her phone before shoving it back into her pocket.

Maybe a half an hour later, or maybe even an hour later (she didn't know), her eyes finally spotted out the street lights and her ears heard the horns and bustling streets. She let herself take a deep breath before practically running up and down the city roads, her heels clicking loud as she ran to the closest door she could find. She quickly wiped her face before banging on the wood, grimacing as she saw the door open and a familiar face appear. "Emily?"

Emily nodded slowly, feeling a light rain start to tread onto her. "Hi Jack."

...

A/N - Short I know! I'm sorry, don't hit me!


	48. Chapter 48

Matthew looked to his mother's boyfriend and shook his head. "How could you say that to her?"

Hotch sighed as he bounded a crying Colby against him, a confused Jack standing next to Matthew and looking up to him. "We were having an argument, Matt. She said some stuff and so did I. It just slipped ou-"

"Don't you use that bull on me! This is my mother! She's one of the kindest people and you made her sob like a child."

"Hey!"

Matthew looked down to Jack and gave a small smirk. "No offense, bud."

Hotch shook his head as he smoothed his hand over his baby son's head of hair. "Matt if you want to talk about this later, than that's fine. But we can't have this conversation now, ok? What we need to do is find Emily and no one has heard from her."

"Well it shouldn't be that hard for a profiler and father like you, now could it? I mean you must have all those damn tricks people use to track down bastards every da-"

"MATT! I said not now!"

Matthew let out a huff before putting his hand on Jack's head, feeling the young boy's hands tugging on his pant leg. "Did you call her friend JJ?"

"Of course. Everyone on the team."

"What about her mother?"

"Ambassador Prentiss? She didn't even answer her phone, her secretary did."

Matthew furrowed his eyebrows. "Did you tell the secretary that it was an emergency? That the Ambassador's daughter is missing and wont pick up her phone or even call to see how her children are doing?"

Hotch felt sorrow for the young teen before he nodded his head. "She didn't even want to come to the phone. She was in the middle of a gala."

The eldest son growled before walking away from Jack and Hotch, throwing on his jacket before storming over to the door.

"Matt! Where are you going?"

"To find my mother! You just stay here. You're no help, anyway."

…

Jack watched as Emily paced his living room floor in front of him, his eyes beginning to hurt from following her figure back and forth. "Em, will you just tell me what's going on?"

Emily shook her head as she chewed on her lip, her arms crossing under her breasts as she let out a breath, turning once again to continue her pace that she had held for at least fifteen minuets. "Just..l-let me think, ok?"

"Emily, sweetie you've been thinking since you got here."

Emily immediately stopped her pacing and turned to meet the man's eyes as he stood from his couch, her eyes wide as a sob escaped her mouth. "How could you still call me that? After all the shit I put you through! All the heartbreak and you still call me 'sweetie'?"

Jack's brow furrowed as he nodded walking closer to the upset brunette by the coffee table. "Of course you are, Em. I've known you forever and you've been with me through everything. Of course I was mad and upset with you and what happened, but I understand that it was a hard decision to make. I get that you were scared and I get that you wanted the baby's father in it's life."

Emily cried into her friend's neck as he wrapped her up in his arms. "You're so sweet." She looked up to him and quickly laid a kiss to his cheek. "And I'm so sorry for what I did."

A quiet curse was heard from behind them and both adults turned to the front door to see an angry Matthew covered in rain and tears.

Emily's eyes widened as she looked to her son, her hands unclasping Jack's white t-shirt. "Mattie…"


	49. Chapter 49

Emily quickly shook her head when she saw her son's angry eyes hit her face, and she immediately stepped away from the blond beside her. "Matthew, this isn't wh-"

"This is where you went? Really? After you tell me all the crap you went through to pick the best person for your 'baby daddy', this is where you go!"

The older woman sighed as she slowly walked toward the tall boy. "Sweetie, please just listen for a second."

Matthew shook his head and stood in front of his mother, his wet eyes giving her his smoldering gaze. "You told me he's one of the people who made your life hell. You told me that he was one of the reasons you felt so depressed!"

"Matthew! Just listen to me for one seco-"

"Why would I? I've known you for what? Five hours? Six? And you already turn your back on me and all the other boys in your makeshift family!"

Emily took in a breath as her eyes watered, her fingers bunching the material of her still damp shirt. "Please don't speak to me like that, Mattie."

The younger brunette let out a humorless chuckle as he growled to the older woman. "You have no right to explain. You left your brand new baby boy with a raging man back at your house, along with his frightened son and me. You just took off! That's so unruly and not responsible and completely bitchy for a grown woman."

Jack immediately walked over to the fighting couple and quickly inserted himself between them, his hand going to the young boy's chest. "Now you wait just a minute there. Emily came over because she was upset, alright? Nothing she did here was wrong."

Emily shook her head as she tried to pull on the blond's arm. "Jack, please don-"

"You're saying this isn't wrong? To come over to an ex-boyfriend's house and cry in his arms while her children were at home sleeping! That's not wrong to you?"

Jack hardened his stare on the brunette boy in front of him and shook his head. "She was doing what would admit her comfort. She needed someone who would actually care for her."

Matthew stared at the older man with those hard brown eyes his mother had passed down to him. "Really? Don't you think what would give her comfort would be staying home with her three sons? Trying to work it out with her boyfriend, who by the way seems like a raging alcoholic at the moment. He's screaming and shouting at me and the other boys and extremely worried because he didn't know where the love of his life had run off to."

Emily's eyes widened as she looked to her son. "What did you say?"

The younger boy scoffed as his mother's eyes hit his. "Why do you care, Emily?"

"Matthew, repeat to me what you just said."

Matthew grunted as he removed the older man's hand from his chest, hearing his mother's voice give no room for argument. "He seems like a raging alcoholic."

Emily shoved the older man out of the way and grabbed her son's shoulders. "Did you hide all of the alcohol?"

Her son's eyes softened and his eyebrows scrunched, his head shaking as he watched Emily's eyes widen. "I didn't know there was any."

"Oh no…"

…

Hotch's breath quickened as he raced down the steps of his house, a beer bottle in hand. "Alright, kids asleep the kids are asleep. But what if they wake up, huh? They could easily wake up! But their mama still isn't home yet, what the hell am I suppose to tell them?"

He shook his head as he threw the bottle against the wall, chuckling as he heard the glass break and saw the liquid leaking down the white walls. His heart than calmed as he walked to the fridge, taking another bottle from behind the milk carton.

"Bitch better get home soon."

…

A/N - Ok, I know…total OOC in this chapter. But just work with me for now lol


	50. Chapter 50

Emily let her heart race as the car stopped in her driveway, the darkness showing no signs of life through the windows of her house. Her eyes turned to the blond in the backseat. "Thank you for coming, Jack. I don't know how bad this is gonna be."

Jack nodded, his tongue at his cheek. "It's no problem, Em. But why did he have to sit in the front?"

Matthew gave a laugh as he looked into the backseat. "Why do you care? Are you jealous?"

Jack's eyes glared at the younger man in front of him and sat up in his seat, his hands braced on both seats ahead. "I just think that the elder of the bunch should be allowed to sit in the passenger seat of the car."

"Oh, so you are jealous."

"Listen here little man! I don't think tha-"

Emily slammed her hands down on the steering wheel, effectively silencing the voices surrounding her. "Are you boys seriously arguing over this?"

Both boys let out growls of frustration and Emily just shook her head. "Alright, come on. I need to get in there and check on Colby and Jack."

All three of them jumped out of the car, Emily bravely walking ahead of her friend and son. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark by the time she got to the front door, her fingers fiddling with the keys and lock. "Do you think, maybe, he went to sleep?"

Matthew looked to his mother and put a hand on her tense shoulder. "Why are you so scared?"

"You don't know Aaron like I do, Mattie." She took a deep breath as she slowly opened the door. "I've known him for years and years, and lets just say that he picked up a lot of traits from his parents."

The house was dark and quiet as the three entered through the foyer, their steps quiet as the tried to shut the door without making a sound. The wind outside created an eerie feeling throughout the house, branch shadows swaying hauntingly on the white walls. The three kept their mouths closed and stayed tight as they made their way to the living room, their eyes widening when they saw the so-called furious man there.

His head was bent as he knelt in front of the fireplace, tears dripping from his eyes and cheeks to the wooden floor.

Emily shoved her keys and purse into Jack's hands before running towards her lover, and she quietly fell to her knees beside him. "Aaron?"

No answer.

She let her eyes soften on the brunette and her hand lay on his shaking shoulder, her tongue coming out to lick her bottom lip. She kept her voice soft as she tried to talk to the man before her. "Aaron honey, can you hear me? It's Emily."

The sobbing man looked up from the blazing fire, his watering eyes blurrily looking towards the brunette woman beside him. "Emily?"

Emily gave a soft smile as she nodded her head. "Yes sweetie, it's me. I'm home and everything is gonna be alright."

Hotch shook his head as he let out a sob, his body trembling as he looked back to the bright yellow flames in front of him. "You left me."

"Oh Aaron, we had a fight. I left for a few hours because I was angry and heated and I didn't want to be around the kids when that happened."

"No you left me!" His words cut through Emily's heart as his fists curled on the ground. "You left ME here to cry. Why would you do that to me, Emily?" His watery eyes looked to the brunette and he scowled when he saw her lip trembling. "Oh don't you start to cry on me, Emily. You have no reason to!"

Emily shook her head as her chin quivered, her fingers wiping away a tear that fell to her pale cheek. "I'm not crying, Aaron."

The older man laughed when he looked up and saw Jack and Matthew standing there, a now awake young Jack in Matthew's arms and a sleeping Colby in older Jack's. "So you brought backup, huh? Afraid I would hurt you, is that it?"

"No Aaron, it's not. That's not why they're here."

Hotch stood from his position on the ground his hand taking Emily by the shoulder as he stood her in front of him. "You and I can't have a civil enough conversation by ourselves! You think we can do it in front of them?"

Emily's watering eyes hardened on the man before her as she bit her lip. "That 'them' that you're speaking of are your children. Those boys are your children, Aaron."

The older brunette's eyes squinted as he pointed to the boys behind Emily. "Well the two older ones certainly are not mine."

"No." Her jaw tightened as she glared. "That teenage boy is mine. He is mine and since he is mine, he will be yours too. That's how parenting works, Aaron. That's how love works."

Hotch took Emily by the arms and pulled her up against his chest, his fists tightening near her elbows. "How can this be love when you leave me to fend for myself. That's not how love works, Emmy!"

"Aaron let go of me!"

"NO!"

"Aaron please!"


	51. Chapter 51

Hotch's eyes slowly opened, his hand going to his head as he let out a groan. The light was bright, burning through the window, causing Hotch to turn over and bury his face into his pillow. His head was pounding as he tried to bury it within the sanction of his comfortable bed. "Em?"

He lifted his head when he felt a tentative hand touch his back, and his eyes were immediately met with the sad ones of his girlfriend. "Hey. How long was I out?"

"About ten hours." She placed a glass of water on the nightstand next to him, two little aspirins rolling along the wood. "Take that and then come downstairs when you're ready. The boys just finished up their lunch."

Hotch shook his head as he leveled himself on his elbows, his squinting eyes looking over his shoulder to see the brunette walking towards the door. "Wait, where are you going?"

Emily turned and looked at the man on the bed, her face expressionless as she tugged on her shirt sleeve with her itching fingers. "I'm going downstairs to see if my sons need anything." Her eyebrow arched when she saw him flip onto his back. "Is there something else that you need, Aaron?"

The older man watched as her cold eyes looked his way, and he slowly shook his head as he sat up. "No Emily, I'm alright." Before she could walk out, he sat up straighter. "Thank you. For the aspirin, I mean."

The brunette turned back to her boyfriend, her face softening as she nodded to him. "Well you drank a lot last night. You probably have the worst hangover."

"Could you tell me something?"

Emily nodded slowly as she walked back into the room, making sure she stayed a safe distance as she stood at the foot of the bed. "What is it?"

Hotch looked up to the beautiful brunette at the end of the bed, his eyes laying on the blackest of bruises that sat right under right ear. "Did I do that?"

Emily's hand immediately went to cover the bruise as she shook her head, her body tensing under her boyfriend's sad gaze. "I just fell and banged my head. I'll be fine soon, I promise."

"Emmy…"

"Aaron, I said I'm fine." She shook her head again, her eyes hardening as she looked down to her feet. "It was just an accident."

Hotch quickly stood from the bed, his head spinning as he made his way to the woman before him. "Emily, please let me see it."

"No Aaron, I'm fi-"

"Emily please!"

The brunette's eyes widened as she heard him repeat her plea from the night before, and her head slowly nodded before she removed her hand from her neck. She winced when she heard his gasp, and then again as his coarse fingers slowly slid against it. "Emily, I am so sorry. I had no idea that I di-"

"No." Emily shook her head as she backed away slightly, her hand once again covering her bruise. "You were drunk. It wasn't your fault and you know it."

Hotch glared at the younger woman, his muscles tensing as he felt his voice become harsh. "Emily, I hurt you!"

"You were drunk, Aaron!" Her eyes watered as she stepped forward, her hands grasping his and smiling as soft as she could. "You know that you would never do this if you were sober, and I know it too. It was just a heat of the moment thing, ok? It's over and done with."

Hotch looked down to the brunette, his eyes watering when he felt her lips press against his stubbled chin. "Emmy I'm so sorry."

Emily nodded sadly as she wiped a tear from his cheek. "I know."


	52. Chapter 52

_~Flashback~_

"_No!"_

"_Aaron please!"_

_Hotch immediately let go of his girlfriend's arms after hearing her plea, but grinned as his eyes hardened. He watched as her tears fell forcefully down her cheeks and brought his fist up into the air, smacking it just under Emily's ear._

_Matthew's eyes widened as he watched his mother fall to the ground. He quickly set Jack on his feet before running to his crying mother's side and looking up to the drunk man above them. "Are you insane?"_

"_Maybe if she hadn't given me lip then she wouldn't be crying so hard."_

_The younger man's eyes hardened as he heard the older Jack trying to calm down both boys. He helped his brunette mother sit by his side and immediately wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders. "Listen to yourself, Hotchner! This is the mother of your newest son and you're treating her like a high school bully who's done you in." He kissed Emily's temple as she shook against him. "What has she done to you to make you such a bastard?"_

_Hotch's eyes glowered at the younger man before reaching down and tugging on his collar, picking him up off the ground. "Say that to my face, kid."_

"_I already did."_

_Jack ran to the scene after putting both smaller boys back in their beds, his hand tightening on Hotch's shoulder. "Aaron let go."_

_Hotch chuckled before setting Matthew back on his feet, watching him help Emily off of the floor before his gaze leveled to the blonde man's. "You think you can come to my house, and argue with me?"_

"_No one said anything about arguing, Aaron. We're adults." He nodded his head to the woman holding her oldest son in her arms by the fireplace, quietly whispering into his ear. "But I know you love her. And I know that if you were sober, you would never hit her the way you just did."_

_The brunette shook his head before pointing a finger to his girlfriend. "That woman left me alone!"_

"_That woman is the mother of your son and your girlfriend! And you have no rights whatsoever to speak to her that way."_

_Hotch looked to the man with blurry eyes as he shook his head, his muscles relaxing as he slouched forward. "You hit her before. Why can't I?"_

_Jack sighed before slowly taking the drunken man's arm, and leading him over to the couch. Once they were seated, he turned his head to him. "Aaron, I know that what I did was wrong. And right now, I'm not sure if you're going to remember this tomorrow or not, but either way you're going to regret it so much when you see the bruise on her neck.." His eyes softened before glancing up at the shaken up brunette by the fireplace. "Neither of us had any right to abuse such a wonderful woman. You're a lucky man to get such a beautiful and caring woman like her, and you can't abuse that privilege."_

_Hotch gave a grunt, his eyes looking down to his lap. "She left me."_

"_She was angry, Aaron. And she didn't want to be around you and the kids when there was a chance she would yell at you. Can't you understand that?"_

_The brunette looked up with sad eyes to his girlfriend, watching as she slightly shielded herself behind her sons body. "Emily…"_

_Emily shook her head before using a shaking finger to point towards the staircase. "You should get to bed, Aaron. It's late and you're gonna need your sleep."_

_Hotch quickly stood before bringing the woman into a hug, feeling her tense arms slowly wrapping around his shoulders. His lips pressed along her cheek and temple, his tears falling like little raindrops into Emily's dark hair. "I am so sorry, Emmy." He took a deep breath, smelling his favorite perfume that Emily had always worn. "I love you."_

_Emily slowly nodded against his chest, backing up slightly before giving a hesitant peck to his cheek. "Go to bed, Aaron."_

"_Come with me."_

_Emily just shook her head before giving him a gentle push towards the staircase, watching with tears in her eyes as he climbed the steps with his shoulders slouched._

_~End Flashback~_


	53. Chapter 53

Hotch shook his head as his feet quickly paced the wooden floor of his bedroom. His fingers seemed to tug at the small strands of hair on his head, his eyes shut tight as he mumbled to himself.

How could he have hurt the love of his life? He could have hurt the children, for God's sake!

He immediately stopped in his steps, his eyes widening as he turned towards the door. Were the kids hurt at all?

The brunette felt his hand come up to his head and slap it lightly. No, he thought. Emily would have said if the kids had been hurt during last night's events.

Hotch gave a sigh as he sat on the edge of his bed.

He had to fix the mess he'd made.

…

Emily grinned at her boys as they all crammed themselves together on the couch, their eyes glued to the television. Not one of them could care about the snacks she had just set out as they watched the screen in front of them. "Do you boys need anything?"

No answer.

The brunette gave a laugh as she walked up behind the couch, her hands going to Matthew's shoulders. "I'm guessing you guys will be fine for awhile?"

Matt nodded, his eyes still glued to the television as a sleeping Colby was settled against his chest, Jack snuggling up against his side. "Yeah mom, we'll be fine."

Emily kissed the boy's temple before walking back through the house and to the kitchen. "Make sure the program is appropriate!"

"Yeah yeah!"

She shook her head as she made her way over to the counter, cleaning up the mess she had made while making her sons their lunches. Just as her hand reached for the open bread bag near the paper towels, she heard footsteps quickly approach behind her.

"Em?"

The brunette felt her body tense, her shoulders stiffening as she looked down to the bag of bread in her hand, her fingers twisting it slightly. "Is there something you need, Aaron?"

Hotch made his way up behind the younger woman, his fingers buttoning the last of the buttons on the new shirt he had pulled from his closet. "I'm gonna go out for a bit. Do you want me to pick up an early dinner?"

Emily gave a sigh as she set the bread down by the microwave, her fingers immediately picking up a rag and wiping down the counter to busy herself. "Do what you need to, Aaron."

The older man watched as his girlfriend's tense body stayed in its spot, her hand slowly moving in circles as it clutched onto the dishtowel. "Emily, you need to know something."

"No Aaron." Emily turned to face the taller man, her eyes hard as she clenched her jaw, her fingers twisting the rag in front of her stomach. "I don't need to know anything. And quite frankly, I don't want to know anything." She shook her head. "If you want to go out, then go out. If you want to get the family dinner, then we'll all thank you when you get back and maybe we'll try to have a nice evening. As a family." She felt herself giving a snort as the man in front of her raked his fingers through his hair. "If you can handle that, that is."

Hotch shook his head before walking up to the younger woman, watching as her body once again stiffened when he got close. "Sweetheart I am going to do anything and everything I can to make up for what I did." His eyes downcast as Emily's hands held onto the counter's edge behind her. "To you and our boys."

Emily's eyes softened slightly on the man before her. "Does 'our boys' include Matthew?"

"Absolutely."

The brunette smiled to herself before biting her lip, and she gave a small nod of the head. "Alright. Go."

Hotch gave a smile before leaning toward his girlfriend, giving a peck to her cheek. His lips then went to her ear as the woman set her back against the counter. "Thank you for not pulling away."


	54. Chapter 54

Emily let herself smile as the boys made their way from the top of the stairs and down to the living room where she sat on the couch, a book in her hands. She watched as Matthew held a gurgling Colby in his arms, and a young Jack trying to keep something hidden behind her back. "Hey guys."

Jack smiled. "Hi mommy!"

The brunette let out a chuckle before closing her book and laying it on the table in front of her. "What are you all up to?"

Matthew's eyes shined slightly as Colby's little fingers tried to grab at his shirt collar. "You like surprises, right?"

Emily's demeanor immediately shifted, her eyes darting from her eldest son's eyes to what Jack was trying to hide behind his small back. She laughed quietly when the young blond moved it out of her line of sight, his tiny head shaking as he smiled. "What's going on?"

Jack looked up to the older boy beside him, his grin widening when the brunette looked down to him with a smile. "Can I tell her now!"

Matthew quickly nodded, letting the small baby in his arms snuggle his tiny head into the crook of his neck. "Go ahead, bud."

Jack jumped in his spot before turning back to the woman he thought of as his mother. "Me and Mattie and Colby made somethin' for yous and we think it's really really REALLY nice so you gotta like it, mommy!"

Emily smiled before giving a nod of the head. "I'm sure I'll love whatever it is, baby." She once again eyed the small box she saw hiding behind the blonde's back. "Am I allowed to see now?"

Jack looked back up to the brunette that stood next to him. "She don't like surprises."

"Hey now! I do too like surprises."

Matthew let out a grin as he looked down to his 'brother'. "It's the not knowing she doesn't like."

Emily's mock glare caused both boys to laugh, Colby's eyes shining slightly.

Jack looked towards the older woman before taking his box out from behind his back. It was a dark green with glue and sparkles sprinkled all over the top and sides of the box. He ran up to where his mother was sitting and kindly placed it in her lap. "Say you likes it, please!"

Emily looked to the blond in front of her before leaning forward and giving him a pinch to the nose. "No matter what it is, I know I'm gonna like it."

"Yay!"

The brunette smiled before slowly slipping the top off of the box, her eyes peering into the box to see a small knit hat lying inside. Her eyes lit up as she lifted the hat from the box, her fingers gliding over the black and red material, the white stitching showing in just the smallest of spots. She shook her head before looking up to the boys, her eyes tearing up as she watched them smile her way. "What is this?"

Matthew looked to his mother who was wiping a tear from her eye. "We know you weren't feeling very well today, so we wanted to do something for you that we knew would make you smile."

Emily shook her head before standing from her spot, slipping the fitted hat onto her head and smiling wide. "I love it!"

Jack grinned before jumping into the brunette's arms, giggling into her chest as he wrapped her arms around her neck, his fingers tugging on the small knitted balls that hung near Emily's ears. "I picked the colors!"

Emily gave a laugh before setting a kiss to Jack's brow, her eyes looking back towards the older boy in front of her. "You said you made this?"

The brunette nodded, his lips turning upward to form a smile. "Yeah. It's something my adoptive mother's mom taught me." He grinned at the memory of them knitting together in his living room. "Her name was BeBe Grace. She would have really liked you, mom."

Emily's eyes watered as she threw her arm around her son's shoulders, squishing the two youngest between their bodies. "You are just the sweetest!"

The small family embrace was quickly broken apart by the sound of the front door closing, the key turning loudly in the lock. Every member of the living room turned their heads to the foyer, their eyes hitting the dark haired man smiling their way. "Hey you guys."

Emily let her tongue swipe over her lips before setting Jack down to the ground, letting him and her eldest son walk away and up the stairs after she took her brand new baby boy into her arms. She settled the small baby against her chest before pulling up her pants by one of the belt loops, her hand then settling itself on her baby's butt before she made her way to the kitchen, following her boyfriend and watching as he set down a large grocery bag down on the island. "Hey."

Hotch turned and gave a smile to the brunette, leaning down to kiss both her and Colby's cheeks. "I like your hat, Em."

The brunette's cheeks burned when she remembered the cap that was settled on her head. She shook her head slightly before Colby's small hand began to fiddle with one of the balls that fell near her ear. "Matthew and Jack made it for me."

The older man let his eyes soften on the woman before him, his fingers slipping the jacket off of his shoulders. "They made you a present?" He watched as he nodded. "For what occasion?"

Emily's eyes downcast as her son's head lay on her shoulder. "They said they wanted to make me smile."

Hotch felt guilt immediately enter his system when he watched the brunette try to let her eyes drift anywhere but to him, her hands settled on both the back and butt of their baby boy as she shifted her weight from foot to foot. He shook his head, his fists clenching at his sides before he let his cracking voice speak softly. "Well it's what you deserve."

Emily's head shot up, her eyes connecting with the man she loved. "Excuse me?"

"What you deserve is to smile, Emily. And so much more."


	55. Chapter 55

Matthew kept his eyes on the man in his mother's life as he made his way around the kitchen, making the diner he had promised the family. His body shook as he danced to Emily's favorite song, his fingers pinching and grabbing at the little bowl of spices that sat beside the pan on the stove. "Hey Aaron?"

Hotch turned from the food to see his girlfriend's eldest son standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Hey Matt. What's up?"

He shook his head, gesturing to the unprepared salad on the island. "You need help with that?"

The older man felt a smile spread over his face, his head nodding towards the younger brunette. "Yeah, I could use the help. Thanks."

Matthew slowly stepped up and rounded the island, turning his back to the older man and start separating the lettuce. He knew his mother's boyfriend had started cooking again from the tune that was spewing from his lips and the sizzling he heard from the pan that lay on the stove. Matthew quickly rolled up his sleeves, his fingers finding the lettuce and immediately tearing at the leaves. "So what are you making?"

Hotch smiled down to the pan, his hand taking the spoon on the counter and stirring the contents slowly. "Fajitas. Emily's favorite."

The younger brunette nodded slowly, his eyes concentrating on the wall opposite the room. "Really? And you think that that's going to make up for everything you've done for her?"

Hotch felt his smile immediately fade from his face, his shoulders straightening before turning to see the teenager's back. "Excuse me?"

"It's not that hard to see, Aaron." Matthew smirked before turning and facing the older man. "You're trying to make up for the hurt you've caused her." He gave a shrug, his eyes looking up to the hard ones of the brunette. "I get it. You beat on her a little then try to kiss and make it up to her."

The older man looked down to his girlfriend's son, watching as a smile shined in those familiar brown eyes. "That's not what happened the other night and you know it, Matthew. I had drunken a little too much and let myself get carried away."

"You bashed her head in!"

Hotch gave a grunt as he pointed his finger to the younger boy. "That is NOT what happened and you know it. I hit her, yes. And I left a bruise on her skin."_ Her beautiful, untouched alabaster skin._ "I've taken responsibility for my actions, and I know how much I hurt her in the past few days. You do not get to tell me what I've done when you don't know the entire story, Matthew."

Matthew gave a laugh, his snort so similar to his brunette mother's. "I was there for the entire thing, Aaron. I saw you yell at my mother, I saw you curse at my mother and I saw you hit my mother!"

"I said I hit her! I know what I did and I admit it, Matthew. Quit acting like I'm always the bad guy."

"You are the bad guy!"

Hotch felt himself let out a sigh, turning his back to the younger boy so he could finish the dinner he was preparing for Emily and his sons. "I was the bad guy in that moment, yes. But I do what I can for the boys and Emily."

Matthew shook his head, turning around and making his way out of the kitchen. "You can't fix something this big with food, Aaron. She's a woman, not a horse."

The older man closed his eyes, his calloused fingers gripping the wooden spoon in his hand as he heard the younger brunette's footsteps venture out of the kitchen and out through the halls of their extensive house.

"Aaron?"

He turned his head, huffing out a breath of relief when he saw his girlfriend in the doorway. "Hey Emmy."

Emily made her way over to the older man, leaning against the counter and watching as he cooked the sizzling meat in the pan. Her dark eyes glanced up to his face, watching as he concentrated on the task before him. "Is everything ok?"

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?"

The brunette swiped her tongue across her bottom lip, her eyes narrowing on the older man as she crossed her arms under her breasts. "Because I saw Matthew looking a little upset after leaving the kitchen." She watched as her boyfriend's eyes hardened on the meal he was cooking. "Did something happen, Aaron?"

Hotch shook his head, ignoring the softening voice of the woman beside him. "I was in here, he wanted to come and help me but then he just ended up walking off. Nothing big."

"I heard him screaming, Aaron."

The older man picked up the pan from the stove, turning off the burner before spinning around and pouring the contents into a small bowl that lay near the unmade salad. "We got into an argument, yes. But we're fine, Em."

Emily let out a breath, her small fingers itching at the small patch of baby fat she had underneath her green shirt. "Aaron, can you tell me what you and Mattie were arguing about?"

"Please don't talk to me like I'm Jack's age, Emily."

Emily's dark eyes widened slightly, shaking her head as she watched her boyfriend begin to tear at the lettuce that lay on the granite island. "I wasn't trying to-" she cut herself off, shaking her head as she tightened the hold on her arms. "I didn't mean to, Aaron. I apologize."

Hotch immediately began shaking his head, turning to look to the younger woman with his softening eyes. "No, no Emily please don't start apologizing. You didn't do a thing, I just don't want to start anything again."

"I'm not trying to start anything, Aaron."

"No baby not you, me and Matthew." He sighed before rubbing his fingers along the creases in his forehead. "We were arguing about me being drunk the other night, and about how I hit you."

Emily's body visible stiffened, her eyes down casting to the floor beneath her. She felt her eyes sting as the older man's dark orbs on her. "I told you that it wasn't that big of a deal, Aaron." She looked up to him and gave him the smallest of smiles. "I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt anymore."

Hotch gave a sigh and smiled slightly when he wrapped his arms around the younger woman's shoulders and she didn't back away, but somewhat snuggled into his chest. "Emily I hit you, and it's my fault. I'm gonna carry that for the rest of my life, and I know that I'll be fighting for your forgiveness forever." He laid a kiss to the younger brunette's forehead, feeling her smaller arms wrap around his waist. "But this was just a little fight between me and your son."

"I thought he was our son."

Hotch felt himself let out a laugh. "He's yours when he has an attitude."

Emily smiled into the older man's chest. "Oh why thank you, that just makes me feel so good inside." She felt her eyes immediately widen when her boyfriend's lips gently touched the bruise underneath her ear, and she slowly backed away to look up into the older man's eyes. "What was that for?"

The brunette's eyes softened on the younger woman before him, his fingers swiping a curl of her hair behind her ear. "You mean a lot to me, Emmy. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do, Aaron."

Hotch nodded, bending down to place a chaste kiss on his girlfriend's awaiting lips. "Help me set the table, will you?"

Emily smiled up to the man. "I will."


	56. Chapter 56

Emily felt herself holding her breath as she set the dinner plates onto the dining room table, her eyes glancing from Jack to Matthew as they sat themselves down in their seats. She hadn't spoken to Matthew since he stormed out of the kitchen, and she wasn't sure she wanted to now.

"Em?"

The brunette spun around, smiling to her boyfriend that stood in the doorway. "Do you need help in there?"

Hotch gave a nod. "Please."

Emily quickly made her way into the kitchen, following the older man over to the island in the center of the room. "What do you need me to do?" When she didn't hear an answer from Hotch, she quickly turned herself around, only to be gently backed up against the granite island behind her.

The older man smiled down to his girlfriend who had that familiar confused look in her eyes. He bent hid head, his lips softly connecting to hers and his hands softly rubbing along her back. He felt the younger woman sigh against his lips before he released her from his grip, slowly pulling away.

Emily shook her head, her small hands tugging softly at the sleeves of Hotch's fleece sweater. "What was that?"

"Well you looked a little down, and I thought you could use a pick me up." He let his caramel eyes search hers when he saw her lashes flutter slightly. "Did I do something again?"

The brunette shook her head once again, a nervous smile spreading across her features. "No sweetie, of course you didn't." She watched as the vein in her boyfriend's forehead pulse slightly. "I was actually thinking of asking Matthew about your little kitchen fiasco during dinner."

Hotch immediately began to shake his head. "Emily, I told you that it was nothing."

"You were screaming at each other, Aaron," she bit her lip, taking his hands from her backside and holding them in hers between their warm bodies, "and that's not nothing."

The older man let out a sigh, feeling Emily press her body against his and set her lips on his neck, trailing up and down his lightly tanned skin. "What exactly are you doing?"

Emily grinned against her boyfriend's neck. "Trying to persuade you."

Hotch tighten his hold on the younger woman's arms and practically pried her from his body. He looked down to see that little impish grin held on the brunette's face, and he let out a laugh when she tried to dive back in. "Alright, alright. We can talk to him about what happened, as long as we're careful as to not get him angry with us. Ok?"

Emily nodded up to the older man. "Sounds good."

The couple picked up the salad bowl and the meat that Hotch had cooked up, and they quickly made their way back into the dining room.

Hotch watched as Emily sat down in her seat at the head of the table, and he immediately sat himself across from her. His eyes flickered from her to Matthew, watching as the teenager moved his stiff hand from his silverware to grab a roll from the center of the table.

Jack looked up from his plate, letting Emily scoop salad onto his plate. "Mommy?"

Emily smiled towards the young boy, passing the bowl of salad over to Matthew. "What is it, baby?"

"Where's Colby?"

Emily felt her heart speed up, an image of her tiny baby boy flashing through her thoughts. "Daddy had to put Colby down for a nap."

"But why?"

The brunette shook her head when she watched her boyfriend begin to make his fajita on his plate. "'Cause Colby needed to go to bed, baby. He's very small and needs bunches and bunches of sleep."

Hotch looked up from the food on his plate, his eyes connecting with his girlfriend's just before he let them flicker over to the teen that sat across from young Jack. "Matthew, would you like anything to drink?"

"No. Thanks."

Emily watched as Hotch let out a silent sigh, and she quickly put on a smile when she looked to her eldest. "So Mattie, how has your day been so far?"

Matthew knew he took a good minute or so to look up to his mother, but when he did, he immediately felt guilty when he saw the tiny tears in the corners of her eyes. "It's been fine, mom. Thanks." He snuck a glance at the older man that sat at the opposite end of the table from his mother, and his eyebrows quickly rose into his hairline. "You know, Jack called today."

Emily felt her shoulders straighten slightly, watching as her boyfriend's muscles immediately tense up. "Really?"

"He wanted to make sure you were alright with what happened the other night."

Emily quickly nodded her head, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip before she tried to smile over to her son. "Well I hope you told him that I was just fine." She took a bite from her dinner before looking back over to the teenager, seeing a pleased grin appear on his face. "So, I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"About what happened between you and Aaron in the kitchen earlier."

Matthew visibly stiffened under his mother's gaze, his teeth biting into his food to help him save time on finding an answer to give. "What about what happened?"

Hotch felt himself roll his eyes, trying his best to not let the teenager's moodiness get to him. "She already heard my side of the story and now she wants to hear yours. If you're willing to tell it."

"I asked her, not you, Aaron. I think Emily can speak for herself."

The older man's eyes hardened on his girlfriend's son. "I never said she couldn't, Matthew."

"It's not necessary to-"

"Boys!"

Both brunettes slumped back into their chairs, Matthew's fingers pressing forcefully into his fajita, and Hotch throwing his food down onto his already messy plate.

Emily gave a reassuring smile to a confused Jack before she turned her attention back to the older men at the table. "We are having a nice family dinner, and there is no reason to begin fighting. All I want to know is why what went on went on in the first place."

Matthew took a short breath of air, feeling his muscles relax slightly when the cool air hit his throat. "I was upset with the way he treated you."

"Mattie, Aaron and I are ok with what happened. We've talked and I've forgiven him for doing what he did."

"That doesn't mean I have to."

Emily felt her eyes sting when she saw the hurt on her first born's face. "Mattie…"

"You're my mother, Emily." He shook his head, letting his food fall from his hands and land in a 'splat' onto his plate. "Yeah, I've known you for like a couple days but that doesn't mean it didn't make me angry when he hit you."

Jack's eyes immediately widened. "Daddy?"

Hotch shook his head, standing from his seat and quickly picking Jack up out of his. "Why don't we go and get you another drink, huh?"

Emily watched as her boyfriend exited the room, and she slowly let her eyes travel back to her son. "Matthew, I love you. I love that you care so much for me and that you were angry. I get that." She let her teeth sink into her lip, her body turning ever so slightly to face the teen. "But you have to realize that people get in fights. Sometimes, they're a little worse than what you'd think, yes. But I've forgiven Aaron, and that's all that matters."

Matthew let out a breath, his dark eyes looking into his mother's. "How can you forgive him that easily, Emily?"

Emily's body visibly flinched when she heard her name on the younger boy's lips. She quickly shook her head, ignoring the now nagging feeling at the back of her head. "I know that he would never do that to me if he were sober, Mattie. I've known that man since I was eighteen years old, and he has never once been this way." She felt her eyes water when she thought back to the night before. "It was a one time thing."

Hotch slowly walked back in, his son by his side just as Matthew stood from his seat. He watched the teenager lay a kiss to his mother's head before walking out of the room. "Em?"

The brunette turned in her seat, her teary eyes looking up to the older man as she shook her head. "He called me Emily."

"What?"

Emily let out a cry before her hand flew up to cover her mouth. "He's called me 'mom' the entire time he's been here, and now he called me Emily."


	57. Chapter 57

Her brown eyes began to sting as they pulled off of the highway and into Matthew's town once again. Building in her center wasn't the fear it held last time she had gone this route, but the contradicting sadness and hope. It was time to drop her son back off at his home in New Jersey, and she had been dreading the very moment she would have to walk him up to the front door and give him a hug goodbye.

Aaron looked over to his girlfriend in the passenger seat, watching as she wiped the tears from her cheeks with the fleece sleeve of her sweater. "Honey are you alright?"

Emily quickly gave a nod of the head, clearing her throat as they made their way through Matthew's hometown. "I'm fine, thanks."

The older man watched as his girlfriend tried to keep herself in check, but her eyes immediately started to crinkle and the tears started to come again. "Em, take a tissue from my pocket ok?"

"I told you that I'm fine, Aaron."

Aaron let out a sigh, feeling the clenching of his heart start to worsen when he heard the brunette beside him choke back a sob. "You're not fine and you know it. Just take one of the tissues to blow your nose or you're gonna get stuffy alright?"

Emily felt herself give a nod before she quickly reached over the gearshift, reaching her hand into her boyfriend's front pocket. "Thank you, Aaron."

"No problem, baby."

Emily looked up to the ceiling, wiping her nose before shaking her head to get the nerves out of her body. "Hey Mattie?"

The teenage boy in the backseat looked away from the scenery passing his window, his eyes stinging slightly as he found his mother's eyes when she turned around in her seat. "Yeah?"

"You remembered all of your books and clothes? I know its a little late to be asking, but I just remembered."

Matthew gave a nod of the head, looking back out to the familiar scenery that passed them by. "Yeah. I remembered."

Emily bit her lip, hearing the slight break in her son's voice. "We'll see you again, Mattie. This isn't just a one time thing. I hope you know that."

"I know. I just really don't wanna go."

Aaron felt uncharacteristic tears well up in his eyes as he let the car come to a stop. "We're here, guys."

Emily nodded, her trembling fingers unbuckling her seatbelt as her son did the same. "Lets go, Mattie." She slowly made her way out of the car, walking over to the trunk and getting her son's suitcase. She looked up from the bag in her hand, her eyes stinging when she saw her son press the entrance code in to open the gate. "You ready?"

Matthew gave the slowest of nods, biting his lip just as his mother did a moment ago. "Yeah."

They walked up to the house hand in hand, Emily squeezing his as hard as she could. Their steps were as slow as they could be, never wanting to let the other go as they made their way to Matthew's front door.

He looked to his mother, his brown eyes watching as a tear slowly slipped down her cheek. "Can you call me when you get home tonight? So I know you're alright?"

Emily gave a smile, her pale cheeks brightening as she saw her son try to hold back his tears. "Of course I will, sweetheart." She sucked in her lips, setting down the suitcase before pulling the brunette boy into a hug. "I love you, Mattie."

Matthew felt his body shake as he threw his arms around his mother's shoulders, crying into the crook of her neck as she held him close. "I love you too, mom."

They held each other for a moment, their bodies completely still before Emily slowly backed away from her son. "I need to go."

"I know."

Emily tried to give a smile to the teenage boy in front of her. "I'm gonna call you every Friday night, ok? And we'll talk about your week. Or just about anything you need to talk about, ok? And I'll be sure to come and visit."

Matthew nodded his head, leaning back in to hug his mother once more. "Tell Aaron that I didn't mean to cause trouble. But if he touches you again, I'll drive down there and kick his ass, alright?"

Emily let out a small laugh, her hand rubbing up and down Matthew's back before she set a peck to his cheek. "I'll be sure to tell him you said so."

"I just have one question."

The brunette nodded, leaning back so she could see her son's face. "Whats that?"

Matthew tilted his head, looking into his mother's deep and soulful eyes. "Why come back here and visit? All we're gonna do is hug and cry for hours on end."

"So you're asking why would I do this all again? Have my heart practically break every time I have to leave you?"

Matthew gave the smallest of nods, hearing the honk of the horn from the car that parked itself in his driveway.

Emily smiled, her eyes turning to see Jack now in the passenger seat and waving out to her. Her eyes shined before looking back to her eldest, feeling his hand tighten around hers. "I'd do it for love."

**...**

**A/N - I wanted to thank you all for reading my story :) I'm sorry for all the horrible updates, but thank you so much for staying with me. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
